Save Me From This Nightmare
by darkgirl11
Summary: While out on a mission, Arcee and Jack are attacked by Arachnid. Once Arcee and the others are knocked away, Arachnid kidnaps Jack. Will Arcee get Jack back before he's killed? When the kidnapping unlocks new secrets will things ever go back to normal?
1. Failed To Protect You

_Save Me From This Nightmare_

**Summary: While out on a mission, Arcee and Jack are attacked by Arachnid. Once Arcee and the others are knocked away, Arachnid kidnaps Jack. Will Arcee get Jack back before he's killed?**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO GET WHAT **_**BUMBLEBEE**_** IS SAYING WHEN HE'S USING HIS RADIO TO TALK!**

_When the radio people talking and it's unimportant words, the words will be in Italics!_

When the words the radio people talk and it's what Bumblebee wants to say, the words will be normal.

Chapter One: Failed To Protect You

"Arcee, where are we going?" Jack asked curiously as Arcee drove him to the outside of the deep, dark infested woods.

She replied, "I got a message from Bulkhead, saying that Ratchet had a mission for us since we were going out anyways." Once she stopped driving, Jack took off his helmet and hopped off of her. As soon as Jack was off of her, she transformed back into robot form.

He looked up at her and asked, "What are we doing out in the woods then? Are we looking for…?" His eyes shifted away from hers. Arcee looked down at him and said softly, "Not exactly…"

He was a bit terrified to go back in the woods ever since what happened last time, but he knew had had to be strong. For himself, and for his trusted partner. He asked, "Then what are we doing out here if we aren't looking for her?"

"We're looking for her ship."

"Why? What good is it now? I blew it up last time we saw her."

"Yes, but not _everything_ was blown up by the explosion."

"Not everything? Is there something in her ship that didn't get destroyed?"

She nodded and explained, "The technology on her ship is far advanced from what we have here on earth. With the weapons and other technology she had, we could have Bulkhead or Ratchet build a weapon of some sort to help us defeat the decepticons."

Jack smiled a bit and said, "And I'm guessing we're going to her ship to see if any of her things were blown up, right?"

Arcee smiled and nodded. She took a step forward and said, "Let's go, kid. We have a mission to do… and Jack?"

He looked at her with questioning eyes as she turned to look at him. She said with a hint of worry in her voice, "Try to stay near me in case something happens. I don't want anything to happen to you like last time we came here."

The teen nodded and started to walk closely behind her as she began to move forward. But little did they know, a certain purple eyed decepticon was watching them, hidden in the shadows.

_**At Arachnid's Burnt Ship….**_

Once the duo made it to the almost completely destroyed ship, they instantly searched for any sign of the door. They made their way to what could be the door when suddenly a dark, twisted voice said from behind them, "If you wanted to go inside, all you had to do was ask."

Jack gasped as the voice sent cold shivers down his spine. Arcee instantly turned around and gave an angry glare towards the decepticon.

"What are _you_ doing back here, Arachnid?"

"I could ask you the same thing, little autobot."

"What have you come back here for!"

"Nothing really, just seeing if _Jack_ was here."

Arcee stepped in front of Jack protectively and said firmly, "You're not getting him, not today or any other day." But all the spider bot did was laugh at her boldness.

Arachnid smirked and said, "You say that like you really are going to protect him with your life, but today, Arcee, I am going to take him. And as the days get more and more painful for you to bear without him, I will simply take his life right before your very eyes."

She chuckled as she said, "Now give me the boy and I promise his killing will be quick and painless. He won't feel a thing," she laughed again, "but you will feel something, won't you, Arcee?"

The autobot said, "I will never give Jack up to you! I swear it upon the Allspark that you shall never take him from me or harm him! Now get out of here before you go offline!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"If you won't leave, then I'll just make you leave!"

"You don't scare me, child. And you're no longer scared of me… but _he_ is!"

Arcee gasped as she looked down to see fear in Jacks eyes. She quickly knelt down next to him and whispered, "Jack, everything will be okay. I won't let her take you away, I promise."

He looked up into her eyes and gave her a weak smile. He nodded and said, "I trust you, partner." The blue autobot smiled and stood back up to face her enemy.

Arachnid smirked as she fired her purple lasers at Arcee, but she was too quick and dodged each blast that was aimed towards her. The decepticon growled, but then an idea popped into her head.

She aimed her laser towards Jack and fired one right in front of him. He put his arms in front of his face to prepare for impact. The air force from the blast sent Jack flying back, causing Arcee to gasp and run after him.

Arachnid laughed as she fired her strong webs at Arcee. The autobot turned fast enough to get smacked with the web and land with her back against a strong, sturdy tree.

She screamed, "JACK!" as she saw his body fly into the water, making a medium sized splash. Arachnid smirked as she saw Jack's body pop up and slowly start to swim to shore. Once he was close enough in range for the spider bot, she fired her web at him and pulled him in to her.

Jack squirmed in the web, trying to find some way of getting out. But it was hopeless, only someone as strong as Arcee or any bot could break the web.

"You should probably stop moving, you might want to save your energy for _later_."

"No! I'm not going with you!"

"Oh really? I've captured you, and your 'guardian' can't save you."

"Arcee? What have you done to her!"

The evil bot laughed and said, "She's not hurt, if that's what you didn't want to happen to her. But _you_ will be getting hurt, Jack."

Suddenly a voice yelled, "NO!" Then the next thing Arachnid knew, Arcee was firing her lasers at her. But the decepticon would not let go of Jack, instead her grip got even tighter on him.

Arcee glared and said angrily, "Give me Jack right now, and your death might be quick and painless." She rolled her eyes and looked down at Jack. She untied him from the web and acted as if she was going to give Jack back to her.

As soon as Arcee was going to get him back, Arachnid smirked and threw him behind her and at a tree. Arcee gasped and punched the spider bot out of her way to save Jack.

Arachnid fell to the ground and thought, _'I need a better plan, Arcee won't let her guard down here in the woods, but maybe she'd let her guard down somewhere where Jack feels comfortable. Yes! I've got the perfect plan, I'll just snatch him right before her eyes.'_

She laughed and started to dig a tunnel into the ground, making her escape. But Arcee didn't care if she got away this time. She just needed to make sure Jack was okay.

Once she got to his unmoving form on the ground, she picked him up gently and whispered quietly, "Jack? Are you okay?"

But he didn't respond to her, making her grow more worried. If Jack didn't survive, she would have failed to protect her partner again. But she had to try again.

Arcee whispered again, "Jack? Jack, are you okay? Please, wake up… don't do this. Please, I need you here. You're my partner, my closest friend. Please, Jack, wake up. Be okay."

Suddenly he started to sit up in her hands, she looked at him and smiled. He put a hand on his head and groaned.

"Arcee? You're okay!"

"Yes, but what about you?"

"A little banged up, but I think I'll be fine."

"I'm glad to hear it, partner."

Jack gave her a smile, but it soon faded as he said, "I guess we lost her again, huh?" Arcee sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess so. But we'll find her one day, and finally make her pay."

He nodded and asked, "Are we still getting the technology from her ship?" Arcee shook her head and said, "No, we'll have Bumblebee and Raf get it some other day."

Jack said shocked, "We can't let Bumblebee do it! How is he going to call Prime when he can only make beeping noises?"

Arcee sighed and said, "Then we'll do it some other day when it's safer, okay?" He nodded and asked, "Are we going back to the base now?"

She nodded and set him down on the ground carefully. She then transformed into a motorcycle and let Jack hop on her so she could drive him back to the base.

_**At The Base….**_

As soon as Arcee came in with Jack in her hands, Bumblebee came rushing over and made a shocked beeping noise.

She sighed and said, "I know, Bumblebee, I know. He got hurt because of me again. Can you take him to Ratchet? I have to speak with Optimus about this."

The yellow bot nodded and held his hands out for Jack to lie on. At the time, Jack was passed out from a concussion. She rested Jack on Bumblebee's hands and said softly, "Please take care of him."

He nodded and turned his radio on, "I'll take care of him the best I can, _doctor._" She smiled and they walked in different directions.

Arcee walked up the stairs to the big screened computer where Optimus was. She said nervously, "Optimus… we saw Arachnid again."

He turned to her and asked, "Is she still here?" Arcee nodded and said, "We were fighting when she started trying to hit Jack with her lasers. She hit him into the water and then she knocked him into a tree with her web when I went after him."

She kept going, "When he swam close to shore, she shot him with her web and pulled her to him. When I got free I shot her with my lasers and told her to give him back to me. When she was about to give him to me, she threw him at a tree behind her."

Arcee explained, "I punched her to the ground and ran after Jack. Behind me, I could hear her digging a tunnel to escape. When I got to Jack, he wasn't moving so I got worried. But-"

The leader cut her off, "I get what's going to happen next, Arcee. Thank you. I understand what happened now. Your partner was in danger and you went to save him. We can still capture her…"

_**At the Med Bay….**_

Bumblebee gently kicked the door four times and heard Ratchet's voice say, "Who's there?" Bumblebee internally sighed and turned on his radio to a channel where a little girl said, _"Ooh, mommy! Look! A _Bumblebee!"

Ratchet chuckled a bit and opened the door to see Bumblebee holding a passed out Jack in his hands. The medical bot sighed and asked, "This happened out on Arcee's mission, didn't it?"

The yellow autobot made a confirming beep noise. Ratchet took Jack from Bumblebee and gently rested the teen on the table so he could see if there was anything he could do to help Jack, or see if there were any injuries Arcee couldn't find on him.

Bulkhead, Miko and Raf saw Bumblebee in the Med Bay so they walked over and asked him, "Bumblebee, what's going on in here?"

Bumblebee pointed to the table where Jack was. The teens gasped and Miko asked, "What happened to him!"

Bumblebee looked down at Raf, who nodded at him. He made a series of beeping noises and somehow, Raf understood everything that was said.

Miko looked at Raf for answers, he sighed and said, "Bumblebee said 'Arcee and Jack went out for a mission in the woods and they encountered Arachnid again. She went after Jack and threw him at a tree.'"

Ratchet said shockingly, "It appears she did more than that! Look!" Everyone in the room looked at Jack's arm to see that he had three deep claw marks from Arachnid's sharp hands. Bumblebee lifted Miko and Raf onto the table so they could see Jack better.

As soon as Arcee entered the Med Bay she instantly gasped when she saw the blood dripping from his wounds on his arm. She rushed to him and asked, "Will he be okay?"

"My guess is that with some rest and bandages, he'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Okay, thank you. Was that done by… acid?"

"Luckily, no. If it was, his wrist would be gone."

"Gone?"

"Humans aren't like us, Arcee."

She sighed and walked out of the room, Bumblebee followed her out to comfort her. Miko and Raf tried to walk out but Prime stopped them.

The leader said with a smile, "Bumblebee can handle this. He always knows just what to say to everyone. Even with a radio and beeping noises to talk."

_**Outside Of The Med Bay….**_

Bumblebee called using his radio, "Wait! Don't leave _me like this._" She turned to him and said, "I failed my partner, Bumblebee…"

He shook his head no and had his radio say, "You have not failed_ me, _friend." She closed her eyes and said, "Yes I did! He got hurt because I couldn't defend him!"

"_We_ can get past this," his radio said, "as a team." She opened her eyes to see that Bumblebee was looking at her with confidence in his eyes.

Bumblebee was such an optimistic bot, he was the team's light. He could always get anyone to feel better, even if he could only use a radio and other noises to talk to his team and partner.

"I don't know, he looked pretty bad."

"Trust me, we can make it through_ the rain storm._"

"Alright, I trust you, Bumblebee."

"That's the spirit, _now let's go find that rabbit!_"

Arcee looked at Bumblebee and laughed as he gave her a happy smile. With a bot like Bumblebee around, everyone could make it through. And with Jack okay, Arcee could make it through.

_**The Next Day Going To The Mall….**_

"How many times do you go to the mall, Miko?" asked Bulkhead.

"I used to go to the mall every weekend but not anymore."

"Cause you met us, right?"

"Yeah, and you guys are more important than shopping."

"Well, thank-"**AHHH!**

A woman screaming cut Bulkhead off. Bumblebee, Arcee, and Bulkhead stopped and changed direction to where the scream came from.

Once they found the location of the scream, they all stopped to see Arachnid wreaking havoc. The teens got out or off of their guardians. The autobot quickly transformed and got prepared to attack.

Bulkhead ran to attack her, but when he punched her he discovered that she was a hologram. He fell to the ground and let out a growl.

Bumblebee made a beeping noise and pointed up into the sky. Everyone looked up to see a large ship start to land before them.

A certain spider decepticon walked out laughing evilly. She said with a dark smile, "I see you brought Jack along with you, Arcee. And you brought my little Bumblebee too."

Bumblebee let out a growl noise and yelled by using his radio, "I hate you! You never cared about me _or my parents!"_

Arachnid rolled her eyes and said, "You'll forgive me later, you pestering little bug." He growled again and fired his lasers at her. But she dodged them and shot a web at Bulkhead who was trying to get up.

He groaned as her found out that he was now trapped. Jack hid behind Arcee a bit but he knew he couldn't be scared now. Arcee and Bumblebee ran at her and tried to attack her.

But it was hopeless, she shot Arcee away and shot a web at her to make sure she'd stay down. She grabbed Bumblebee by his neck and was about to end him.

Raf screamed, "BUMBLEBEE! NO!" Arachnid looked into Bumblebee's eyes and saw fear in them. She couldn't do it… she couldn't end him. So she threw him to the ground next to Arcee.

Just as Bumblebee was going to get up, he was shot back down by a web. Arachnid smiled as she saw all the humans trying to get their guardians out of the web. The teens didn't know how vulnerable they were now.

The decepticon jumped right behind Jack and snatched him away from his protector. He squirmed around in her grip and yelled, "Let me go! Help!"

Arcee screamed at Arachnid, "Arachnid! Let him go right now! Or I swear that I will destroy you!" She laughed louder and said, "You can really make orders right now, you're caught in my web. Just like the rest of your friends!"

Miko and Raf charged at the decepticon but were picked up too. She glared at them and said, "Annoying little insects aren't you?" She tossed them behind her, just like what she did with Jack yesterday.

Bumblebee made a loud, scared beeping noise while Bulkhead yelled, "MIKO!" The teens screamed loudly, but to their surprise they landed in a bush.

"Let's go Jack, we've got things to do."

"NO! Arcee! Bumblebee! Help!"

"No one can help you now."

Arachnid walked into her ship with Jack in her hand and smirked at Bumblebee and Arcee. The two glared right back at her. Jack kept moving, but he knew he couldn't escape.

Slowly the door to the ship closed, and Jack could no longer be seen. The next thing they knew, Arachnid's ship flew away in the direction in which the woods were.

"_JACK_!"

**Alright! Chapter one is done of my new fic! I hope you all liked it because It took a while to make! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**No mean or rude comments please! And REVIEW FOR MORE! **

_What's going to happen next? How does Bumblebee have a connection to Arachnid? __**You'll find out next chapter if you review!**_


	2. Dark Secrets

_Save Me From This Nightmare_

**Summary: While out on a mission, Arcee and Jack are attacked by Arachnid. Once Arcee and the others are knocked away, Arachnid kidnaps Jack. Will Arcee get Jack back before he's killed?**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO GET WHAT **_**BUMBLEBEE**_** IS SAYING WHEN HE'S USING HIS RADIO TO TALK!**

_When the radio people are talking and it's unimportant words, the words will be in Italics!_

When the radio people talk and it's what Bumblebee wants to say, the words will be normal.

Chapter Two: Dark Secrets

Arcee and Bumblebee sat side by side each other in the base after they were broken free of the web and made it back. Arcee sighed aloud as Bumblebee looked at her with depressed, blue eyes.

She asked herself, "How could I let that happen? How could I be so weak? Why didn't I save him? Why can't I ever do anything when someone needs me?"

Bumblebee sighed and turned on his radio, "It's not your fault, _kid._ No one saw it coming _at his face._" She shook her head and turned away from him.

"_Bonnie, _look at me, _the cops are coming!_"

"I can't, Bumblebee."

"_And_ there's just no turning _back,_ _when your heart's under attack."_

Arcee faced the yellow autobot and whispered, "I'm sorry." He gave her a small smile and switched his station, "It's okay, _Mary!"_

Just as she was about to smile, she frowned. Only because her thoughts flashed back to her partner being kidnapped. He was calling for help and she couldn't save him. Guilt instantly washed over her.

Arcee wailed, "It's hopeless, Bumblebee! How will we ever find Jack? We don't even have any leads to where she could've taken him."

Bee flipped to another station again, "_Alright gang! Let's split up and_ search for clues!" Her eyes widened and a smile found its way on her face. She gave him a quick hug before she jumped up and ran towards Prime.

"Optimus, we-"

"Quiet, Arcee!"

"Wh-What?"

"It's Arachnid… get the others, now."

She was about to protest but she didn't since she detected the seriousness in her leader's voice. Arcee ran and rallied up every human and autobot in the base, and got them to go to where Optimus was.

Once they all gathered in front of the widest screen in the base, a decepticon they all hated appeared on the screen with a devilish smirk. She chucked evilly and said, "Hello, little autobots. And a special hello to Bumblebee."

He let out a growl as she said the last sentence. She laughed and said, "I suppose you're all wondering what I've done to Jack, hm?"

When she moved out of the way, they all gasped at what they saw before them. Jack was hanging up high above the ground, in the same position Arcee was in when she was a prisoner… except Jack's legs weren't tied together…

There was a small amount of blood on the floor, and cuts up and down Jack's body. Jack slowly opened his eyes and instantly flinched when Arachnid got close to him.

He let out a small whimper as she ran her long, sharp finger gently along his cheek. She laughed as she removed her finger from his cheek. Arachnid looked directly at Arcee and smirked.

She said with a glare, "Now let's give Jack the same scar I gave you, Arcee." The blue autobot screeched, "NO! Don't hurt him!" **SLICE! AHHH!**

In the blink of an eye, tiny amounts of blood started to pour from his new wound. It was in the same place Arcee had received hers, except it wasn't as deep as the cut Jack had gotten from the decepticon.

Everyone's eyes were on Jack as he tilted his head towards the autobots and his friends. He looked at his partner with pleading eyes, begging for her to save him from Arachnid's dark grasp. But there was nothing she could do, she didn't know where he was.

"Arcee… help..." whispered Jack.

"Jack… Jack, I'm so sorry!" cried Arcee.

"I can't… it hurts…"

"No! Hang on! I'll save you!"

Arachnid laughed and said with a smirk plastered on her face, "It's funny how you really think that you can save him. But you can't, you don't know where I'm hiding him. And even if you got here in time, he'll already be dead."

Bumblebee joined in once he turned on his radio again, "_What a_ vile creature!" She gasped and acted as if her feelings had been deeply hurt.

She wailed with fake sadness, "Oh, Bumblebee, how could you say something like that to me?" He shot her an angry glare, he wasn't stupid, he knew she was faking it.

"This is what you say to me," her voice got darker, "after everything I did for you! After every day I-"

"You never cared about me, _all you were after was my sister!"_

"How can you say such things to me! After everything-"

"_Girl_, you're such a backstabber, _stabber, stabber."_

Arachnid pounded her fist against a wall and shrieked, "Do you see what you make me do! God! After everything you still treat me with no respect, why? Because you think I'm going to kill you once I-"

Bumblebee couldn't take it anymore, so many emotions flowed through him that he just snapped. His real voice broke out, "Shut up! If you really cared, you wouldn't have done what you did to me! My life was perfect until you stabbed me in the back! And now… and now you're-"

His voice faded away before he could finish his sentence. Her eyes went wide at first, since it was a long time since she heard him talk. But then she remembered he was the enemy and shook her head to get rid of the sweet, nice feeling she was getting from hearing him talk.

Her eyes drifted towards Arcee again, whose eyes were fixed on Jack. Arachnid turned to Jack and walked towards him. She lifted his head up with one finger and smiled at the fear he had in his eyes.

She whispered softly to him, "This pain you are feeling is only the beginning, I can make your life a living nightmare if I need to. And at the moment, I don't need to… but I might want to in the future so I can be entertained."

Jack's voice cracked as he asked, "So all you wanted… was to be entertained by torturing me?" She rolled her eyes and dropped her finger, making his head fall down a few inches.

"No, Jack," she started, "I took you not just for entertainment, but for some revenge. Revenge on _you_ for destroying my ship and leaving me stranded on this planet. Revenge on _Arcee_ for helping you do this to me. And revenge on _Bumblebee_ for everything he's done to me!"

Bee shouted by using his radio, "You did this to yourself, _sister!" _Arachnid turned her head to look at him and said, "You just stay out of this, or I'll take his life right here, right now."

Bumblebee turned off his radio, earning a smirk from Arachnid. She got closer to Jack and said, "Now I hope you won't mind that I'm leaving to torture him now. So, goodbye, autobots."

And in the blink of an eye, the screen went black. Bumblebee started to shake but before anyone could say anything, he was running away from the team.

Prime called, "Bumblebee! Come here!"

"_But what about her? _I can't_ do anything."_

"That's an order."

The yellow autobot sighed and walked back towards the team. Bulkhead asked, "How do you know her? What connection do you have with that beast?"

He shot Bulkhead a weak glare and looked at his partner, Raf. He nodded towards Bumblebee, telling him he was ready to translate whatever he had to say.

He started making beeping noises that at first seemed to never end. But once they did, everyone looked at Raf. The boy looked back at his partner and whispered, "Oh, Bumblebee… that's awful…"

Miko asked, "What? What's wrong?" He sighed and told them what Bumblebee had said to him, "Bee said that he has a connection to Arachnid because… because she's his… _mother_."

"ARACHIND'S HIS MOTHER! HOW!"

"It's not a pleasant story, just to let you know."

"Okay, just tell us how."

Raf started, "Bumblebee's childhood started out fine until one day Bee's father and Arachnid started to fight more and more frequently. Soon enough, Arachnid ran away and he never heard from her anymore."

He went on, "Then Bumblebee heard that she betrayed the autobots and transformed herself into a spider like decepticon. Her new form gave her so much power that she became a terrifying threat to everyone."

The small boy shuddered but continued, "One day, Bumblebee went out for a while and missed Arachnid's attack on his father. When he got back home he saw parts of his father's body scattered everywhere around the house."

Everyone gasped as Raf continued explaining, "Once he got into his bedroom, he saw writing on his wall in his father's blood. The writing said, 'I'm coming for you, my sweet, little Bumblebee… you're next.'"

Bumblebee sighed as he radio said, "_He_ never came back_ to save her._" Optimus contemplated for a second and then asked, "Why did you keep this from us for so long?"

Miko suggested, "Maybe he was worried about your opinions. I mean have a decepticon for a mom, that's pretty extreme if you ask me."

The muted bot pointed at her and nodded. It's true, he felt as if they wouldn't want him since his mother was an autobot killing, species collecting decepticon. No one was expecting that Bumblebee and a decepticon like Arachnid were related. That was shocking to hear.

Bumblebee turned and started to walk back to his room, he didn't want to talk about it anymore, it just brought back painful memories that he wanted to forget about.

Raf gasped and tried to chase after him, but Optimus gently picked him up and said calmly, "Let him go, Raf. He needs time alone, I'm sure this isn't his favorite thing to talk about."

He wanted to protest but he knew that Optimus was right. As much as it pained him to translate it, it pained Bumblebee even more. Such painful memories were asked to be remembered… and he didn't want to remember…

_**Where Jack and Arachnid Are….**_

She took one look at her prisoner and smiled. Simply remembering she had won, and Arcee, along with Bumblebee, had lost.

She took one finger and lifted his head up. A smirk was plastered on her face once she had seen the fear in his eyes.

Arachnid gave him a glare, but it wasn't a frightening one like before. She whispered, "I hope you like it here, because you aren't leaving ever again."

She dropped her finger and walked out of the room, feeling rather proud of herself for causing both Arcee and Jack pain.

Jack frowned and murmured, "Where are you, Arcee? You would've never let this happen to me… why aren't you here? You're my partner, I need you. I can't take this anymore, I…"

He let out a painful groan as he began to slowly lose consciousness. But as he slipped into unconsciousness, he had only one thought on his mind…

"_Where are you?"_

**Hello everybody! Thank you so much for your reviews, they were most helpful! But please remember when you are reviewing, please don't just point out my flaws. I understand people make a mistake, that's what proves that we're humans!**

**Thank you for reviewing and please REVIEW SOME MORE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**But no mean or rude comments, please!**


	3. An Escape & The Truth

_Save Me From This Nightmare_

**Summary: While out on a mission, Arcee and Jack are attacked by Arachnid. Once Arcee and the others are knocked away, Arachnid kidnaps Jack. Will Arcee get Jack back before he's killed?**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO GET WHAT **_**BUMBLEBEE**_** IS SAYING WHEN HE'S USING HIS RADIO TO TALK!**

_When the radio people are talking and it's unimportant words, the words will be in Italics!_

When the radio people talk and it's what Bumblebee wants to say, the words will be normal.

Chapter Three: An Escape & The Truth

_**The Next Morning At The Base….**_

"JACK!" screamed Arcee as she woke up from a nightmare. She started panting as the memory of the nightmare flowed through her mind.

She heard the clanking sound of metal hitting the floor, she feared it was Arachnid and prepared herself for battle. She transformed her hands into guns and awaited her opponent. The clanking got closer until she sensed the noise about to where she was.

**WOAH! **She gasped when she realized she was about to attack her own teammate, Bulkhead. The larger autobot took a step back and said softly, "Arcee, put down your gun. You're in the safety of the base, remember?"

"Oh… right, sorry."

"Are you okay? I heard you scream and-"

"Where's Bumblebee?"

"What?"

"Bulkhead," she started, "I want to know where Bee is. He usually comes to wake me up in the morning. Did he go on patrol with Optimus?"

He sighed and murmured, "Bee left earlier this morning, before anyone had gotten up. We don't know where he is…"

"Does-"she started, but Bulkhead lifted a finger up to stop her. He said, "Yeah, he went out looking for Bee but couldn't find him. Ratchet suggested that we gave him some time alone…"

"Oh, Bee…"

"Don't worry, Arcee, he'll be fine."

"What about Arachnid? If he's all alone out there she could-"

"She won't get him."

She gave Bulkhead a weak glare before asking, "How do you know? How does anyone know?" The larger mech said softly, "Calm down, Arcee, she wouldn't hurt him. After all, she's his mother…"

Arcee looked up at her friend and then got up and walked past him. Bulkhead could hear a faint "I'm sorry" as she passed him.

_**Where Bumblebee Is….**_

Bee was sitting in the desert, in the same place he and Raf played video games before. Only Bee and Raf knew of this place that was hidden by the red-orange rocks.

He let out a frustrated sigh before thinking, _'Bit by bit, we fall apart, and I'm the cause of it all… aren't I? I mean, she's… she's only doing this because she wants revenge on me… why, mother? I never did anything wrong!'_

He stood up, hate flowing through his eyes, his thoughts raged, _'I never did anything to make her do this! She did all of this on her own! She chose to betray me and the autobots! She chose to destroy my father and she chose to do this! IT'S ALL HER FAULT!'_

Bumblebee relaxed for a second, only because he noticed the amount of stress he was putting on himself. He wanted his life to back to the way it was… when Arachnid was an autobot, and she loved him so much.

But things changed, as well as Arachnid's heart… but her heart didn't change towards Bumblebee. Deep down inside of her cold body, was her love of her child. But she was bind by hate for someone else… she _is_ blind…

Bumblebee let out depressed beeping noises that are translated to, _"No… this is my fault. I should've told the team about Arachnid being my mother. But I was too late.. Jack's been taken and it's all my fault… I'm so sorry, Jack."_

"It's not your fault." Said a quiet, gentle voice that Bumblebee knew so well. The yellow autobot turned to see his small partner, Raf, looking up at him with wide eyes.

The mech shook his head no and turned on his radio, "_Now _I'm alone_ again, _where do I begin_?" _Raf walked up to him and disagreed, "You're not alone, you've got me. And you don't have to begin."

"_Well _why not_?_

"Because it's not your fault, and because of that you don't need to begin."

"I've wrecked our lives_ once, I'm not going to let it happen again."_

"You haven't wrecked our lives, we can fix this."

Bumblebee made a few more beeping noises that meant, _"I'm sorry, but it's because of me Jack might die. I have to try to talk to Arachnid. If I don't come back, then I will have wrecked everyone's life once more, for that will mean that I have failed again."_

The boy looked at his guardian with scared eyes and pleaded, "Please, don't go! We can figure something out! I don't want to lose you, Bumblebee! You're the best friend I ever had, I don't want to lose you… don't go… please."

The guardian bent down to see Raf, he beeped a few more times before transforming and driving away, leaving Raf alone in the desert.

"No," Raf said, "I don't want you to leave. But, like you said, you won't fail. You'll give your all to try to change Arachnid. I believe in you, Bumblebee."

_**In Arachnid's Ship….**_

Arachnid smirked as blood poured from Jack's freshly made cuts from her. He panted as the pain grew immensely. She walked around him, gazing at every wound she had given him. But her favorite cut was on his face, in the same place Arcee received hers.

She walked out to the door and called back, "Make yourself comfortable, Jack, it'll be the only comfort you'll be feeling in a long time." **SLAM!**

He instantly stopped panting when he heard the door close. His acting skills were better than he thought, he had to act as if he was in a lot of pain or else she wouldn't have left.

Jack didn't have a lot of time or energy, so he had to make his escape count. Slowly he started to kick himself side to side until he could almost reach the static machine that made his arms stay in place.

**KICK! AHHH! **As he broke the machine, his freed arm felt a small jolt of electricity shock him. He shook his arm to get rid of the pain and focused back on freeing his other arm.

**KICK! YES! AHHH! **As soon as he freed his other arm, he let out a quiet cheer before falling to the ground with a small thud noise. He gently lifted himself up, not wanting to injure himself any more than he already was.

He looked around the room for another door, he feared that if he went through the same door Arachnid went through, she'd find him and finally put an end to his short life.

Across the room was a different door, one that had a "Danger" sign on it. It didn't seem safe to go in, but he had no choice. It was either go through this door, or die at the hand of Arachnid.

He walked near the door and watched as the doors slid open, revealing a room filled with pictures of… _Bumblebee._

He gasped before walking further into the room. Each picture was different, and they were all from past missions that he had been on. The latest one was of Bee looking into the night sky, thinking and remembering his past.

"Bumblebee…" he whispered. He looked around the room and snatched the picture of Bee gazing into the night sky. He ran through another door, and then another… until he was in a hallway filled with creatures that she had collected.

He walked down it, reading off each name before passing to the next one. There were two empty slots near the end, and two placks with familiar names on them.

The first one said _Species: Autobot, Name: Bumblebee._ He gulped as he read off the last one, _Species: Human, Name: Jack._ He started shaking as he backed away from the empty slots.

Little did he know, there was a certain spider bot clinging to the top of the ceiling. She was hidden by the darkness, but her wicked purple eyes could be seen faintly in the shadows.

She smirked as she saw that her prisoner had noticed his empty slot that was awaiting his dead body. But her eyes softened when she saw the empty slot for Bumblebee.

Arachnid let out a gasp as she saw her favorite picture of Bee in Jack's hand. Jack looked around the room, trying to find where the gasp had come from. His eyes started to shake when he realized that he wasn't alone.

He ran out of the hallway and ran into an intersection of four hallways. He looked down each of them, thinking that maybe one of them could lead him out of the ship of torture.

Jack gulped as he sprinted down the right hallway. He smiled as the door opened and showed him the elegant night sky. He almost cried when he saw the beauty of the stars in the sky. But… all good things come to an end…

**SLAM! NO!** Arachnid closed the door when Jack was close enough to finally being free. He backed away from the door is see Arachnid walking in front of the door, making sure he couldn't get out.

She said sarcastically, "I can't believe you'd actually want to leave this beautiful place. Isn't it just so lovely?"

He spat, "Beautiful? This place is far from it! It'd be beautiful if you didn't have a room full of pictures of Bumblebee! That's just creepy! And it'd be lovely if you didn't have empty slots for me and Bee! It'd be great if there was one for _you_!"

She growled, "You better you're your mouth now before I kill you where you stand! And I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Her eyes were focused on the picture of Bumblebee that Jack had taken from her stalker room. He tightened his grip on the photo and dared to ask, "Why do you want this picture so badly?"

"Because he's my _son_!"

"WHAT! Bee can't be _your_ son! You're a decepticon!"

"I once was an autobot, but I changed. You can thank Bumblebee and his father for that!"

"What exactly did he do?"

She glared at him and said, "His father said that Bumblebee never loved me, never wanted me as a mother, and felt embarrassed to be related to me when I was an autobot! My own son didn't love me!"

He gulped again, things were getting pretty weird and emotional… but Arachnid still had a mission, and she was going to fulfill it by killing Jack. When she was lost in thought, Jack stuffed the photo in his back jean pocket.

The decepticon fired her web at the human, sending him flying back into the wall. She walked over to him and pulled him off of the wall. Arachnid wrapped him in the web so it was impossible for him to escape now.

Arachnid walked back to the torture chamber and hung him in the same machine he was in earlier, except this one was fixed. She whispered darkly, "And this time, try to stay put or you will perish."

In the blink of an eye, she had disappeared from the room. Jack thought with a defeated sigh, _'Arcee, I tried to escape and I failed. I'm sorry, it looks like it's up to you and the team. Oh Bumblebee, I'm sorry I never saw the pain you held down inside. But please, come save me… I… I need you, Arcee.'_

_**At An Abandoned Valley….**_

Bumblebee walked around the sandy valley in the night, searching for the one he seeked. Suddenly, a voice growled, "You better have a good reason to want me out here."

He turned to see the bot he once called _mother_. He walked near her, but not close enough so he could touch her. He switched his radio station, "Take it easy _sir,_ _we_ just wanna discuss _the murder._"

"What makes you feel like I'd want to talk to you after everything you've done to me?"

"I love you, _my sweetheart._"

"You never loved me! How can you say you loved me when you never did!"

"What _crap_ have you been listening to?"

"What are _you_ talking about," she began, "it was obvious that you didn't love me. It was clear that you wanted nothing to do with me. And-"

He cut her off by making beeping noises that meant, _"I always loved you! No matter what you did, I always loved you. You're my mother, and nothing here can change that. Father said all those things to you because he wanted nothing to do with you. He didn't love you, but I did… I love you, mother."_

Tears welled up in her eyes at what Bee had said to her. All her life, she wanted to destroy him, but now she realized that she was wrong. Her husband lied to her too many times, but Bumblebee never lied to her.

She cried, "Oh, Bumblebee! I never realized that… I'm so sorry… my little Bumblebee. Come to mother, my darling!"

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, finally giving his mother a hug after years of fighting. It felt good for both of them to know that they both still loved each other. She pulled away and smiled down at her child.

Arachnid whispered, "Now I must go, my little Bee… we shall see each other soon, when you and Arcee come to rescue Jack."

Just as she was about to leave, Bumblebee grabbed her wrist and beeped to her. He said, _"I don't want to fight you anymore, please, just let Jack go. You can join the autobots, you change your life. Don't do this…"_

His eyes pleaded for her to stop being a decepticon but she couldn't. If she switched sides again, the decepticons would surely destroy Bumblebee. And she couldn't do anything to stop them, so she was forced to stay a decepticon.

She removed his hand from her wrist and said, "I'm sorry.." She turned to him and shot him back with a web. Soon, everything went black for Bumblebee.

_**At 12 O'clock At Night….**_

Bumblebee walked through the base with sad eyes, he believed he had failed yet again. He couldn't change his mother completely, but he had at least earned her love again.

Optimus walked up to the scout and asked firmly, "Bumblebee, where on Earth have you been?"

He looked up at his leader and earned a gasp from him. The pain in Bumblebee's eyes told Prime that he was crushed, and that it would be too painful to explain everything to him.

Bee walked by him and turned on his radio, _"I've got _nowhere _to go."_

Hiding behind the sofa was Raf, who listened to Optimus and Bee's short conversation. By the tone of Bee's radio, Raf could tell that Arachnid wouldn't listen to him… she broke him yet again.

"Oh, Bumblebee…"

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry for not posting in a while, but I'm going to finish this fic no matter what! Thank you all for your patience! It's nice reviewers like you who keep me writing!**

**Anyways, how was this? Did you all like it? I hope you did because I really like this chapter!**

_So, what will happen next chapter? Will Arachnid listen to Bumblebee, or will she break him yet again? Will Jack be rescued, or will he finally die? Next chapter sounds interesting, no?_

_**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**(No mean or rude comments please!) **__Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes!_

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING! I'LL BE SURE TO UPDATE SOON! **


	4. Double The Kidnap, Double The Pain

_Save Me From This Nightmare_

**Summary: While out on a mission, Arcee and Jack are attacked by Arachnid. Once Arcee and the others are knocked away, Arachnid kidnaps Jack. Will Arcee get Jack back before he's killed?**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO GET WHAT **_**BUMBLEBEE**_** IS SAYING WHEN HE'S USING HIS RADIO TO TALK!**

_When the radio people are talking and it's unimportant words, the words will be in Italics!_

When the radio people talk and it's what Bumblebee wants to say, the words will be normal.

Chapter Four: Double The Kidnap, Double The Pain

_**The Next Morning At The Base….**_

_Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock…_ each second the big hand on the clock ticked it would anger Arcee even more. Each second she wouldn't know where Arachnid was hiding or if Jack was still alive.

And each second she'd worry about Bumblebee. He's never usually _this_ quite. Even Raf's been even more silent than before. He wasn't really a talker since the start, but he'd always be talking to Bee… but since both of them haven't been talking, something had to be wrong.

But the defeated look in Bumblebee's eyes kept causing her to leave him alone and not ask why he's been so blue lately. The team was falling apart, and if they lost Bumblebee then they'd fall apart completely for sure.

Each autobot had a trait that kept them in balance, even the humans had a trait. Optimus' was the leader, he had the order and discipline that some of them lacked. Bulkhead had the strength, and Arcee had the determination to keep going.

Jack was stubborn, he wouldn't back down or leave his partner alone to fend by herself. Miko was courageous, she was just as brave as her guardian. Ratchet and Raf both shared the intelligence, but different kinds of intelligence.

And Bumblebee? He was innocent and enthusiastic, the perfect combination to keep everybody happy or on their toes. He was one of the main pillars that kept their house standing.

**ARCEE! **She jumped out her daze to see Ratchet by her door. He called, "Didn't you hear Prime? You've got to go! Decepticons are running amuck in the city!"

"Arachnid?"

"No..."

"Knockout?"

"Megatron and Starscream."

"Slag."

He chuckled at bit before saying, "Well what are you waiting for? You gotta get out there before they leave without you, you know they're going to need you!"

She nodded and ran past the grumpy medic and transformed into her motorcycle. As soon as the kids were ready to go, they set out for the city where two dangerous decepticons were destroying the city.

_**In The City….**_

Starscream and Megatron walked down the streets watching the people run into their houses screaming at the top of their lungs. They enjoyed the fear they put into the hearts of the humans.

Megatron growled, "I thought Prime and the yellow autobot would be here by now… I do not like waiting… especially for _autobots._"

Just as the leader was about to shoot a building he heard a familiar voice yelled, "Megatron, stop this right now!"

He turned around to see the autobots already transformed and ready to attack them. The humans ran into an empty alley to watch safely. Megatron smirked, one of the humans was missing and he knew _exactly_ why.

Megatron laughed, "I noticed that one of your humans is missing, Prime. Did you get sick of him or did he perish already? Oh no, did Arcee fail to save him in the woods again?"

Optimus raised a mechanic eyebrow and asked, "How did you know he was taken in the woods, Megatron? Have you been following and watching our every move?"

He smiled and pointed at Bee saying, "You can blame that little traitor for that. He's the reason I know about everything that's happened."

Bee stepped away from his glaring team making beeping noises. He said, _"No, I didn't tell them! I swear upon the Allspark that it's true!"_ The decepticon leader laughed aloud again, creeping Miko and Raf out even more.

Starscream explained, "He's telling the truth, _he_ didn't tell us anything. His _mother_ did. She told us all about her plan to torture Arcee and Bumblebee. As soon as she had kidnapped Jack, she informed us of her evil, little plan."

Megatron ran towards Bumblebee and snatched him from his team. He held Bee against his chest so that his team could still see him. The decepticon leader tightened his grip on the squirming autobot so he could speak to his enemies.

He growled to Bee, "You were raised by autobot who transformed into a decepticon! What does that make you, you pestering bug! That makes you a decepticon! You will destroy the ones you love and become like us! You cannot do anything about it!"

Bumblebee made beeping noises that sounded as if he was screaming, _"No! Stop it, stop it, please! I don't want to be a decepticon! I don't want to be like you! NO! STOP IT! HELP ME! ARCEE!"_

Raf yelled at the decepticon, "HEY! Leave him alone! Stop it! Stop hurting him!" Starscream glared at the human and was about to shoot him but was stopped by Megatron who whispered, "Let him suffer as his guardian is tortured before his very eyes."

Bulkhead looked at Prime and shouted, "We have to help him! We can't let him be tortured by Megatron!" The leader nodded and said firmly, "Autobots-"

Megatron said with darkness in his voice, "Oh no you don't, Optimus! This little bug needs to die! Since he doesn't want to become one of us like his mother, I'll kill him! It'll be slow and painful! I'll just rip out his spark and watch the life go out of his eyes!" 

Arcee screamed, "I won't let you!" Before she could say more Optimus said, "Do you even hear how insane you sound right now! Just give Bumblebee back and we'll make a truce and-"

"I don't want to make a truce with _you_, Optimus!"

"The war will finally be at an-"

"The only thing I want to end is his life!"

"Megatron, trust me you don't want to do that!"

"And why not?"

He glared at the decepticon leader before answering, "_You'll_ have to deal with the wrath of Arachnid when she finds out that _you_ ended her son's life! She'll tear you apart or maybe she'll just melt you with her acid."

But all Megatron did was laugh at Prime's seriousness. Starscream chuckled, "Who is she going to believe, Prime? You backstabbing autobots or her family of decepticons? You stand no chance, she'll listen to our story and believe us instead of _you_."

Bumblebee moved around in the stronger bot's grasp trying to find some way of getting free, but it was hopeless. He was much stronger than a little scout like Bee. His eyes flashed to Arcee, his eyes begged for her to save him.

She whispered, _"Jack… _No… not again… _BUMBLEBEE!"_ She ran at full speed, ignoring all the yelling she was getting from Bulkhead and Optimus. All that mattered was Bee's safety. She lost her partner, she wasn't about to lose her best friend too.

Arcee charged at the dangerous leader and fired her lasers at his face. Each one kept missing until she finally got his shoulder, causing the larger bot to almost fall backwards. But his grip on Bumblebee didn't loosen, instead it got tighter.

The blue autobot was about to karate kick Megatron in the face when she was shot back by a missile shot by Starscream. He walked over to Megatron's side and aimed at Arcee again, she gasped and looked back at the decepticon.

He walked forward and smirked, he was finally going to end her life. **CRASH! **The second in command of the decepticons was slammed into a brick wall by Bulkhead. The large autobot smiled as he heard Miko cheer, "Yeah, Bulkhead! Show them what you got!"

He gave out a battle cry as he ran at Starscream. Optimus ran over to Arcee and helped her up, it was going to require the two of them working together to stop a bot as powerful as Megatron. They looked at each other and nodded.

Prime ran to the right side of him as Arcee ran to the left side of Megatron. The decepticon laughed, "Are you really going to try that on me? It won't work, what foolish autobots…"

Surprisingly, Optimus jumped over Megatron at the same time as Arcee. They got their guns out quickly and fired at him. But to their surprise, their plan didn't go as planned. Megatron lifted Bumblebee up into the air as a shield, causing Bee to feel the pain instead of their original target.

Arcee growled furiously, "Why didn't that work! It would've worked so well against an-"

"An autobot, yes that would've worked on one of _you_. But not on a decepticon like me."

"And what do you have that Starscream doesn't have?"

"A brain. You see, for that to work, you would've had to think like a decepticon, not an autobot."

"Think like a decepticon?"

Megatron nodded and smirked as he said to Bumblebee, "You would know since you went into my mind and understood how I think. You'd make a perfect decepticon if you switched sides. I like the way you think, you're much smarter than Starscream."

"HEY!" shouted the other decepticon. **SMASH! AHHH! **Starscream was punched into another wall by the powerful Bulkhead. Megatron sighed and whispered, "See, this is what I have to deal with, but if you swapped sides, you'd be my second in command."

Second in command did sound awesome, but he'd rather be Optimus' second in command instead of being Megatron's. He shook his head no at Megatron's offer, causing the bigger bot's grip to tighten so much it was difficult for him to move one inch.

Megatron yelled at the yellow autobot, "What? Are you too good to be a decepticon! I give you the world and somehow that is not enough! What could possibly be better than destroying everyone in your path!"

Bumblebee made a faint beeping noise, but it could clearly be heard… _"My friends and family are better._"

The decepticon's eyes widened at what the scout had said. Friends and family? Megatron's eyes returned to normal as he said darkly, "What family do you have? Your father is dead and your mother is a decepticon, you have no family."

"_Family or friends, which do I choose? They're both equal, _my friends are like my family…"

"HA! Your friends are your family… pathetic autobot."

"And I suppose you've got a family too_? Or do you just sit at home like a _loser?"

"I offlined my family eons ago, they are worthless to me. Meaningless, _useless._"

"That's why you're such a loner_, you sit in your closet and play your DS all day and night."_

Megatron's nails dug into Bee's arms are he got angry. He shouted, "You better just keep your stupid, little mouth shut right now or I'll just offline you right here, right now!"

All the autobots and the humans screamed, "NO! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Starscream limped over to his leader and said tiredly, "If this autobot means so much to them, we should just take him with us and get all his information out of him before we destroy him."

The leader smirked and said, "Not a bad idea, Starscream… you're smarter than you look sometimes. Well, I'd hate to leave just as things were getting good, but I think we'd better return to the ship and offline this worthless little autobot."

The autobots ran at Megatron but they were too late. Starscream and Megatron had flown away with Bumblebee. Raf came running out with tears streaming down his face. He screamed, "BUMBLEBEE! NO!"

Miko rushed to his side and got down on her knees. Raf fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her as he cried on her shoulder. _Drip, drop, drip, drip, drip, POW! _Rain poured down and thunder started to boom loudly.

No matter how loud the thunder boomed, Raf's cries could be heard over it. Arcee covered his eyes fell to her knees as well. Oil like tears fell down her face, Bulkhead rested a hand on her shoulder as she and Raf continued to cry over the loss of Bumblebee.

The next thing they knew, Miko's shoulders started to shake. And soon enough, tears came. They were slowly breaking down, one by one.

_**On Arachnid's Ship….**_

Just as she was about to punish Jack for his recent failed escape plan, her computer screen flashed the image of Megatron's face. She glanced at it and walked over to her computer.

Jack gasped as he heard Bumblebee's beeps of pain in the background. He thought with panic flowing through him, _'No! No, no, no! They got Bumblebee too! They're going to kill him for sure! They won't wait like Arachnid, Arcee! WHERE ARE YOU! I need you! BUMBLEBEE NEEDS YOU!'_

Arachnid glared at him and asked with a bit of attitude, "What do you want _now_, Megatron?" He said with fake sadness, "It appears that the autobots have gotten upset with Bumblebee's recent actions and decided to beat him and offline him."

She gasped and asked, "Why haven't you done anything to stop them?" Megatron sighed and lied, "I tried, but it I couldn't stop them. Since I got injured by the one named _Arcee_ I had to flee from the battle."

He continued lying without emotion, "Believe me, it was the last thing I wanted to do. A son of a decepticon is like a son to me. I've come accustomed to your little autobot, I could never harm him even if I tried. But I will do everything in my power to get revenge on them. _Trust me._"

Arachnid's glare became dangerous as she growled, "Why do I hear Bumblebee's screams in the background then? And don't tell me I'm insane because I know my son's voice when I hear it!"

The male decepticon explained, "That noise is _not_ Bumblebee, it is merely Knockout working on Starscream. That is the beeping sound of his heart monitor. See?"

She rolled her eyes as she saw Starscream's heart monitor and heard it make beeping noises similar to Bumblebee's. Arachnid said, "Fine, I'll teach those autobots a lesson. They're _mine_, leave them to me!"

Before Megatron could protest she turned off her computer and raced out of her ship, leaving Jack alone to sit and think of the evil things the decepticons could be doing Bumblebee now.

_**Back At Base….**_

Raf did not stop crying, and Miko did not stop holding him. He needed her, and she knew she couldn't leave him now. Bumblebee was Raf's best friend, his everything. He was the only one who _really_ understood and listened to Raf.

And Raf was the only one who could understand Bee was he made beeping noises. He didn't know why, and he didn't know how he could, but he figured it was because they had a connection.

Arcee had stopped crying, and it was the first time she cried in a long time. Bee was like her brother, if either of them got hurt, the other would be right by their side protecting them… comforting them, making the other feel better.

Bee and Arcee had a special family connection that was stronger than both of them combined. If she needed him, he was coming through. If he needed her, she was right there beside him. They were a powerful duo that nobody wanted to mess with.

She walked angrily into her room and sat in a cold, dark corner. Her eyes softened and then flooded with tears. He pulled her knees up to her chest so that nobody could hear her crying.

She contemplated, _'Why can't I protect anyone! Jack needed me! And I couldn't save him. Bee… oh Bee! He cried for me! And I wasn't strong enough to save him. They needed me, and I couldn't rescue them. Why is that?'_

Arcee whimpered a bit before thinking, _'Cliffjumper needed me and I wasn't there. But I went after him, I tried to rescue him… but it was too late. But I didn't give up on Cliff, and I won't give up on Jack and Bee! I will save them, I swear it upon the Allspark!'_

'_I'm coming Jack and Bee, I won't fail you two again. I promise!'_

**Ooh! Did anyone see **_**that**_** coming? Yeah, I like this chapter a lot and I hope you all do too! Thank you for reviewing last chapter, so I'm going to reward you with another chapter! Hopefully you'll all like this chapter!**

_**REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER EVERYBODY! **__**Or it might not get posted! ;)**_

_Chapter five! Will Bumblebee and Jack be rescued in time or will one of them be killed before Arcee can get there? Will Arachnid listen to the autobots or will she destroy them before they get a chance to tell her the truth? STAY TUNED AND REVIEW FOR THE ANSWERS!_

**(No mean or rude comments please! Thanks!)**

**Oh yes! Thank you for reading my story! Chapter five is being written! **

_Sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes!__ I'm just going to stop talking now… ;)_


	5. Keep Fighting For Me

_Save Me From This Nightmare_

**Summary: While out on a mission, Arcee and Jack are attacked by Arachnid. Once Arcee and the others are knocked away, Arachnid kidnaps Jack. Will Arcee get Jack back before he's killed?**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO GET WHAT **_**BUMBLEBEE**_** IS SAYING WHEN HE'S USING HIS RADIO TO TALK!**

_When the radio people are talking and it's unimportant words, the words will be in Italics!_

When the radio people talk and it's what Bumblebee wants to say, the words will be normal.

Chapter Five: Keep Fighting For Me

_**The Next Morning In The Base….**_

He wouldn't stop crying, how could he stop? He had just lost the only person, or bot, that really paid attention and listened to Raf. Bumblebee was special to him, he was like no other person, or bot, he had ever met.

Raf was crying face down on the couch with his head on Miko's lap. Her tears were silent, but they were there. She didn't have a close connection to Bee, but he was always there for them… for _her_. No, they didn't really talk, but his actions showed her that he cared.

Arcee would barely come out of her room, she was too depressed to look at her teammates faces. Looking at their faces would bring back the pain of losing Bumblebee. Nothing felt right without Bee, they'd try to live their lives normally… but it just didn't work.

No one could replace him… "Miko, " Raf whimpered, "I want the pain to stop… I miss him so much it hurts my chest. Can we find him, please? I want Bumblebee back! I miss him so much."

She held him closer and whispered, "Don't worry, Raf. We'll find Bee. We'll bring him and Jack home and we'll be alright again, I promise. Stay here, I'll go talk to Optimus about it."

Miko gently rested Raf's head on the cushion as she got up to talk to the leader of the autobots. She walked over to him and asked softly, "Optimus?"

"Yes, Miko?"

"Raf and I… we want Bumblebee back… Please, can we help you find him?"

"I'm afraid that might be too dangerous for you two. We've-"

"I'm sorry, Optimus, but we're all in a danger zone now that Bee's gone! We _need_ him!"

Prime was taken aback by the outburst Miko made. He said calmly, "I know we need him. But we need to worry about Jack first. Bumblebee is strong, he can make it. Jack is not like us, he may die. And since we have no way of-"

She cut him off by asking, "Can't you just track him by locating his cell phone or something? I'm pretty sure he has his phone with him right now."

Ratchet walked over with wide eyes and said, "Of course! Why was I so stupid! By calling his phone we can get a fix on his location! Miko, you have to call Jack's phone right now! It doesn't matter if he answers or not, we just need a fix on where he is!"

"I'm calling him now…"

"_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzztttttt!"_

"Jack, are you there?"

"_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzttttt!"_

"Nothing… Here, Ratchet. I hope that helped."

She handed him her phone so that he could find Jack's location. At that moment, Arcee had walked out of her room and asked, "What's going on in here?"

Bulkhead answered, "The doc's trying to find Jack by using Miko's phone. He didn't answer her call, but that's probably because his hands could be tied up."

She nodded towards him and looked at Ratchet. Her eyes were asking, _'Where is he?'_ He smiled and handed Miko's phone back to her. He said, "I think I found his location."

Raf asked from the couch, "Where is Arachnid hiding him?"

"She hid him in the woods where they had their first encounter!"

"She was hiding in plain sight… she knew we'd look in the hard places…"

"We're dealing with a real genius here so we better be careful. We'll never know when she'll-"

**BOOM! **A voice screeched, "WHERE IS HE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!" Smoke from the impact covered the attacker, but they all knew who it was… _Arachnid!_ She found their base? How?

Everyone who had fallen got off the ground, Miko and Raf hid behind the couch while the autobots prepared for battle. She screamed with rage, "WHERE IS MY BUMBLEBEE! GIVE ME HIM BEFORE I OFFLINE YOU ALL!"

Optimus said firmly, "We don't have Bumblebee because Megatron kidnapped him! Arachnid, you've been deceived! You have to listen to us!'

"I'm not listening to anything you have to say!"

"We don't have him here! But how did _you_ get here!"

"Bumblebee's my son, don't you think I'd know where he'd lives?"

"That's understandable, but we don't have him here! Check this whole base, he's not here!"

Arachnid glared at him and looked around the room she was in. She growled as her eyes looked through the walls and couldn't find a trace of Bumblebee.

She asked with venom stinging each word, "Megatron told me my son made a mistake and _you_ autobots weren't pleased... he told me you were going to beat him and then offline him. I came here to stop you. Now where is he?"

Optimus walked over to her and said, "He is with Megatron. After our latest encounter with him, he decided to kidnap Bumblebee and offline him. He wanted you to believe _we_ offlined him. You must believe us, Arachnid."

She sighed and said, "You better not be lying to me, or I'll destroy you all." Arcee glared at her and said, "Wait! You have to give us Jack or we won't help you get Bumblebee back."

The decepticon rolled her eyes and agreed, "Very well. Come with me and I'll take you to your human. He was getting kind of boring anyways. You, medical autobot, bridge us to my ship in the woods."

Ratchet growled at her and but in the coordinates to her ship. Soon enough, the bridge was up and running. He said, "I'll stay here and get you a bridge back when you have Jack. You better hurry though, I sense Bumblebee's spark fading."

_**On Megatron's Ship….**_

Bee was barely alive hanging by the same type of electrical machine that Jack was in. Starscream and Megatron were with him, trying to get him to tell them where their base was. But Bumblebee wouldn't budge.

Starscream grabbed Bumblebee by his neck and growled, "You will tell Lord Megatron where your base is located or I'll end you right now!"

The yellow autobot turned on his radio, _"You never loved me! Why don't you just go_ die in a hole!" Starscream growled and let go of him. He sighed angrily at the bot and turned to walk away.

Bumblebee used the last bit of his energon to lean back and then lean forward to kick Starscream into the wall. Megatron smirked and walked over to the now terrified autobot.

He whispered, "So you still do have some energon left. Good, then that means you'll have just about enough left to tell me where your base is. Now tell me, scout, where are you hiding?"

The scout shook his head no and switched his radio station, "_This is the last time I'm gonna say it to you, _I ain't fessing up!" Megatron had had enough of this…

The leader of the decepticons grabbed Bee's neck and started ripping circuits and wires out until he heard Bumblebee's screeching beeping noises. He growled, "Tell me where your base is now!"

He was barely able to shake his head no, but he did it. Megatron mumbled, "Stubborn little, fake decepticon!" Bee shook his head no again. He wasn't a decepticon, he was an autobot and always would be.

Megatron pulled out his gun and yelled, "You have three seconds to tell me where your base is! ONE! TWO!... THREE!" **POW! **Another screeching beeping noise came from the little scout. He couldn't handle the pain anymore… but he couldn't tell Megatron where the base was.

Starscream walked back over to his leader and asked, "May I help you, Master? The more pain he is in, the closer he'll get to telling us where the base is. How about it, Lord Megatron?"

The bigger decepticon smirked and nodded. There they were, Megatron firing his powerful gun at Bee, and Starscream firing his missiles at Bumblebee. The pain Bee was feeling was like no pain he had felt before.

After about five minutes of torture, Megatron walked up to the scout and asked, "Are you ready to tell us where your base is?" Bee tried to turn on his radio, but it wouldn't turn on! It had been too damaged to work!

He gave Megatron a weak glare before faintly beeping at him. Before he blacked out he heard Starscream ask, "What'd he say to you, Master?"

Megatron laughed and answered, "He said, _'If I die here, I'm just going to speak my mind. You are a lousy, ugly, and disgusting decepticon. You haven't found love yet and you never will because nobody wants to be seen loving you since you're such a waste of energon.'"_

The leader of the cons looked down at the autobot and whispered, "You are a wicked thing! That's why you'd make the perfect decepticon… I'm going to make you be a decepticon… one way or another… well, you might die so we might not get the chance. Oh well."

_**On Arachnid's Ship….**_

Jack looked up at the ceiling and heard a familiar noise that sounded like a space bridge opening. He smiled and called out, "Arcee! Bumblebee? Arcee, are you there!"

He almost cried when he saw his guardian run to him and pull him out of the machine that held him up. She smiled and said with so much happiness, "Oh, Jack! Thank the Allspark you're okay! I am so sorry I couldn't save you!"

He hugged Arcee and said, "It's okay, it's okay. I'm just glad everything's back to normal." Bulkhead gulped and Arachnid said surprisingly, "Not everything's back to normal, Jack."

The boy back away from the spider bot and yelled, "Quick! Someone get her!" Optimus stood in front of the decepticon and said, "Jack, please calm down. She is here to help rescue Bumblebee from Megatron."

Arcee sighed and whispered, "I wasn't strong enough to save him. He cried for me, and I couldn't stop Megatron from taking him…"

"Raf! How's Raf? Is he okay?"

"He's been crying over it since the day it happened. Miko even cried."

"Miko? Oh God, then this is _really_ bad! We got to-AH!"

"Jack? Jack, what's wrong?"

He sighed and leaned on her leg saying, "M-My side hurts… and my legs… Arcee… help me, please!" She picked him up and said into her com link, "Ratchet, we need a bridge. NOW!"

In the blink of an eye a space bridge appeared right in front of them. One by one they all ran in, including Arachnid. Ratchet ran to Arcee and took Jack from her.

He instantly went into doctor mode and quickly patched up every wound Jack had. He rested Jack on his back on the couch and said with a small smile, "This time, stay put."

They all heard Jack say with a soft laugh, "You don't have to tell me twice!" Out of nowhere, Jack saw Raf and Miko run towards him. Miko gave him a light hug and said, "Dude! I miss you so much! I'm so glad you're okay!"

Raf smiled and said, "I missed you, Jack. It's good to have you back! Sorry to cut our conversation short but I have to save Bumblebee." But before Raf could run to the autobots, Jack grabbed his wrist.

He pulled out the picture of Bumblebee looking into the night and whispered, "Here, keep it. I got it from Arachnid's ship. I'm sure she won't mind if you have it. When you get Bee, tell him I said 'Sorry for not seeing the pain you hid deep down inside.'"

The little boy smiled and took the picture. He nodded and ran to the autobots. Arachnid picked up Raf and said gently, "Take good care of that picture… it's my favorite."

He gasped and whispered, "I promise to take good care of it." She smiled at him and rested him on her shoulder so he could sit down.

Ratchet punched in the coordinates for Megatron's ship and opened another space bridge. He said to them, "Go on! Rescue Bumblebee and hurry! His spark is starting to disappear! As soon as you find him tell me so I can bridge you out of there!"

Optimus nodded and lead them all into the space bridge.

_**On Megatron's Ship Again….**_

As soon as they got on board the ship, the decepticons had them surrounded. Starscream laughed, "Oh, you thought rescuing your little Bumblebee was going to be easy? Well, think again!"

Megatron wasn't there… he was probably guarding Bumblebee. Arachnid called to Prime, "The kid and me are going after Bumblebee! Cover my back!"

Arcee called to her, "No! You're not going without me! Cover me, Bulkhead!" Optimus and Bulkhead nodded as the shooting began.

Arachnid jumped and avoided each decepticon, while Arcee charged her way through them. Starscream was the only one in their way, and Arachnid was going to destroy him. She fired her web at him and yelled, "That's for taking my son! Just wait until I come back!"

The decepticon and the autobot ran through the halls until Arachnid paused. Raf asked, "What's wrong? Do you hear Bee?"

She nodded and said, "On the count of three, Arcee, we break down this door. Understand?" She nodded and transformed her hands into guns.

"One… Two… THREE!" **BOOM! **The door was blown down and torn apart into tiny pieces. And there standing in front of Bumblebee was _Megatron_.

He said with fake sadness, "Oh, Arachnid. Look what you've gotten into. Actually, it's more like what have you gotten _Bumblebee_ into. Now it looks like I'll have to offline him. What a shame, he would've made a perfect decepticon. And I've enjoyed his company as well…"

She spat, "He's not supposed to be a decepticon! He's an autobot and he always will be! You're a filthy liar, Megatron! You told me the autobots took my son! But it was _you_ who took him! You're not a decepticon, you're a disgrace! A waste of energon!"

He lifted a mechanical eyebrow and said, "That's just what Bumblebee told me. Hmm, you two think alike. You're a decepticon and he's an autobot… I suppose it's possible that he's an autobot that was born in a decepticon's body."

Arcee glared at him and yelled, "Bee's not a con! Maybe he thinks like one, but that doesn't mean he is one! He's pure, unlike you! You're not even alive! You're only alive because dark energon flows through you!"

Megatron rolled his eyes and asked, "Did you come here for this useless bug or did you come here to insult me like he did?"

Arachnid put Raf of the ground and growled, "We came here to destroy you and save Bumblebee! So prepare to be offlined!"

Arcee looked over at Arachnid and nodded towards her. The autobot ran at Megatron and attacked. It was hopeless, Megatron grabbed her by her neck and shouted, "What was that supposed to be?"

She smirked at him and said, "A distraction!" He gasped and turned just in time to get sprayed in the chest by Arachnid's acid.

He screamed and dropped Arcee on the ground. The acid was eating away at his metal skin. Megatron transformed and yelled, "You haven't seen the last of me!"

And he was gone, he flew out of the ship faster than a bullet being shot out of a gun. Arachnid smiled as she helped Arcee onto her feet. She said to the autobot, "Not too bad of a fighter, now are we? Good plan, Arcee."

She smiled back at her and said, "I couldn't have done it without you, Arachnid." Raf rolled his eyes and shouted, "HEY! WHAT ABOUT BUMBLEBEE?"

They gasped and ran towards the injured autobot. Arachnid and Arcee broke the machines keeping Bee up and grabbed him before he fell.

Arachnid grabbed Raf and placed him on her shoulder so she'd be able to use both hands to carry Bumblebee. Arcee said into her com link, "Optimus, we're headed your way. Ratchet, we'll need a bridge."

The duo ran down the halls until they saw Prime and Bulkhead jumping into the space bridge. Optimus said, "Let's go home."

He smiled at them and walked into the space bridge. Arcee walked faster and said, "Arachnid, we have to move faster! I can feel Bee's spark disappearing!"

The decepticon nodded and started to run into the space bridge with Arcee running at the same speed. As soon as they arrived in the base, Bumblebee was taken away from the two by Ratchet.

Arachnid placed Raf on the ground and walked over to the medical autobot. Ratchet looked at her and growled, "I could work a lot faster if you weren't creeping over my shoulder."

She hissed, "Fine, but if he doesn't make it I'm going to offline you." He rolled his eyes and continued to work on Bumblebee. The spider bot walked towards Optimus and said quietly, "Thank you, for helping me get Bumblebee back… I guess not _all_ autobots are bad."

He smiled down at her and replied, "You're welcome, Arachnid. You proved to me that not all decepticons are evil. I can see that you still love Bumblebee, and I also see that he loves you too. You should join us and become an autobot. You'll be safe with us."

The decepticon shook her head no and explained, "You know I want to, Prime, but you also know it wouldn't be that easy. Once I switch sides again, Megatron and Starscream will want revenge. And the best way to get me back would be to kill my son."

Optimus sighed and asked gently, "If I offlined both Starscream and Megatron, would you then join the autobots?"

"It all depends on what Knockout and the others want to do."

"You're right, I wasn't thinking about what Knockout might do…"

"But if he doesn't want to kill Bumblebee, then I'll think about it."

"Either way I'll respect your choice."

She smiled at him, he gave her respect and she barely got respect anymore. He gave her hope for the future… for Bumblebee.

_**Hours Later….**_

"Prime… I have patched up every wound the kid had…"

"How is he?"

"Not good… he might pass through the night."

"Oh, Bumblebee…"

The two heard a choked sob and saw Raf walking towards them. He asked with teary eyes, "Is it true? Is it true that Bumblebee might die?"

Ratchet frowned and answered, "Yes… He may die, but his memory will live on… forever is our sparks and your human hearts."

Tears fell down his face as he asked, "Can I stay with him?"

"If that is what you wish. Are you going to talk to him?"

"Yes."

"You know he probably won't be able to hear you… he's barely awake now."

"Bumblebee always listens to me. No matter what."

Optimus gave him a weak smile and said to Ratchet, "Come now, old friend, let us leave Raf and Bumblebee alone." The medical bot sighed and nodded.

As soon as the two left, Raf ran to the table where Bumblebee was lying on top of. A monitor was hooked up to the scout, it beeped every time Bee's spark beat. Wires were hooked up everywhere on him, he was barely alive…

Raf looked at his guardian and whispered, "Hey, Bee. It's me, Raf. I know you might not be able to hear me but… just know that you have to make it… you have to. You have to keep fighting… for me. Please, Bee."

"You know," he stared, "you've always been there for me. For better or for worse. I couldn't ask for a better guardian, or a better friend. You were always making me feel better, you always listened to me whenever I had something to say… you listened to me when nobody would."

The little boy wiped a tear away and continued, "Please, Bee, stay here with me… I'm not ready to lose you. I don't ever want to lose you! I'm not ready to say goodbye to you! I don't want to say goodbye to you ever! Please, keep fighting… please, do it for me."

Suddenly, Raf heard a faint beeping noise that was translated to, _"Raf? Is that… is that you? Everything around me… looks blurry… my body… it hurts so much. I don't think I can… make it… I'm sorry."_

Raf cried, "Don't say that! You've never given up before, don't do it now! Everyone here needs you! I NEED YOU! So please, keep fighting, no matter how much it hurts. I won't let you give up… I won't let you die."

Bumblebee looked at Raf and beeped. He said, _"If you need me… then I'll try my best to stay here with you. No matter what kind of pain I'm going to feel… I'll push through it… I won't give up… I'll keep going… I'll keep fighting… for you."_

He smiled at his guardian and said, "That's the Bumblebee I know. I'm going to go get Ratchet, he'll know how to help you better than I can."

Bumblebee nodded as his partner ran to get the grumpy medical bot. He thought, _'There is so much pain… but with the team and Raf by my side… I'll fight through it.'_

**Hey everybody! I'm back! This chapter took me a few days but I did it! I hope you all like it and please leave some reviews so I can know if you liked it! Thanks! The more reviews I get, the faster I upload the chapters!**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

_Chapter six! Will Bumblebee find the strength to keep living or will he be overwhelmed by the pain and give in? What do the decepticons have up their sleeves for Bee? Will Jack be okay or will his injuries be worse than they thought? KEEP REVIEWING AND YOU MIGHT GET SOME ANSWERS. _

**(No mean or rude comments please! Thanks!)**

**Oh yeah! Does anyone like these pairings: Optimus/Bumblebee and Bulkhead/Bumblebee? If so, tell me in your review, please! If you have any questions to why I need to know this information, give me a message and I'll explain everything! **

**Thank you all again!**


	6. Revenge

_Save Me From This Nightmare_

**Summary: While out on a mission, Arcee and Jack are attacked by Arachnid. Once Arcee and the others are knocked away, Arachnid kidnaps Jack. Will Arcee get Jack back before he's killed?**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO GET WHAT **_**BUMBLEBEE**_** IS SAYING WHEN HE'S USING HIS RADIO TO TALK!**

_When the radio people are talking and it's unimportant words, the words will be in Italics!_

When the radio people talk and it's what Bumblebee wants to say, the words will be normal.

Chapter Six: Revenge 

_**The Next Morning….**_

"BUMBLEBEE AND JACK! What do you think you're doing?" shouted Ratchet. Everyone, both human and bot, came running in to see Jack wobbling on his feet and Bumblebee trying to stand up.

Arcee ran over to Jack and asked firmly, "What do you think you're doing?" Her partner grinned at her and replied, "I'm trying to walk off the pain."

"You should be resting, not injuring yourself further."

"But what if a decepticon comes and attacks us? I'll be a sitting duck!"

"So? Don't you think _I'd_ be there to protect you?"

Arachnid walked out and said with a smirk, "You couldn't protect him the first time, what makes you think you can protect him from someone like Megatron?"

The blue autobot rolled her eyes and said, "This is different. I've changed now after I lost both Jack and Bumblebee. I've been improving my skills so when the time comes to protect them, I'll be prepared."

The spider bot smiled and walked past her to see Bumblebee. She lifted his head up and said, "I'm so glad you're okay, my little Bumblebee. If you hadn't made it… I… I don't know what I'd do with myself. I love you."

Miko gasped and said loudly, "Awwww! Robot love! How cute!" Bumblebee looked up at her and started making beeping noises to talk to her.

Jack whispered to Raf, "What'd he say to her? I saw her smile." Raf looked at his friend and whispered back, "He said, _'Mother, I don't know what I'd do without you. Everything's felt so right since you came back into my life. I love you, too."_

No one wanted to ruin the moment, but something was different about Bee… and Ratchet noticed. He walked over to them and gently pushed Arachnid out of the way so that he was standing in front of Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee," He began, "is there any reason why you're not using you radio to communicate with us? Is it broken? You know what, why don't you just use it so all of my questions can be answered."

The scout nodded and turned on his radio. At first no one could hear anything, but when he turned up the volume everyone heard a static drone noise.

He turned off his radio and beeped in frustration. Ratchet sighed, "I know, this happened when the cons had you. I think I might be able to repair it though."

Raf walked over and asked, "Could I help you, Ratchet?" The medic growled under his breath but said, "Fine, your assistance might make this go faster…"

He smiled, normally Ratchet would say no until Optimus found out. But I guess since Raf was Bee's partner and best friend he let him help.

_**Three Hours Later….**_

Once Raf had gathered everyone back to the med bay, Arcee questioned, "Why are we all in here? Is something wrong with Jack or Bee?"

Ratchet rolled his eyes and said, "You're all in here because _we've _fixed Bumblebee's radio. Wouldn't you all like to hear him?"

The blue autobot smiled and nodded. Ratchet whispered to Bee, "Just turn it on and find something you want to say to them."

After a few seconds Bumblebee turned on his radio, at first they heard nothing, but that was because he was trying to find the right station. He let out a happy beeping noise when he found the perfect station.

Bee looked at Optimus when the song played, _"_My heart's a stereo_, it beats for you so _listen close. Hear my thoughts _and every note."_

Prime let out a shocked gasp as he thought that the song was meant towards him. Was there a message in the song for him? He thought for a minute, _'If his heart's a stereo, then he wants me to listen close so I can hear his thoughts… I'll remember that in the future…'_

As the song continued Bee's eyes shifted towards Bulkhead. The song continued to play, _"Make me your radio, and _turn me up when you feel low_. This melody was meant for you, so _sing along to my stereo."

Bulkhead and Prime let out a gasp at the same time, though only those two heard each other's gasp. The larger green mech thought, _"Was that song for me? If it was then he wants me to turn him up when I feel low… and sing along to his stereo? I don't really get it… unless he's talking about… love?'_

Optimus glanced over at Bulkhead and pondered, _'I thought that song was for me! Hmm, well I guess there might be a love triangle going on here. No matter, I don't think Bulkhead will try to make a move on him… I better just keep these feelings under lock and key until I know for sure.'_

Arcee smiled at Bumblebee and said, "His radio works like a charm, Ratchet. Good job." Just as she was going to say more an alarm went off. They were receiving a call from agent Fowler.

"_PRIME! Decepticons are destroying the city!"_

"We understand, agent Fowler. We'll get on it, did they say what they wanted?"

"_That's a negative, Prime. They just seem to be destroying the city."_

"Very well, we'll be there. Autobots, roll out!"

Bumblebee tried to stand up and transform, but it was a fail. He was too weak to stand, let alone transform. Optimus looked over at the scout and said, "Ratchet, stay here and look after the humans and Bumblebee."

The medic was about to protest but Optimus transformed and drove away before he could. He rolled his eyes and looked over at the three kids he was told to watch… this was going to be fun…

_**In The City….**_

Megatron, Starscream, Knockout and Breakdown were all destroying buildings and houses in the city. In the leader's hand was some sort of laser like weapon… and he was going to use it on the autobots when they arrived.

As soon as the decepticons heard the noise of something transforming, they turned around to see only three autobots.

Megatron smirked and asked, "I only see three autobots when there are usually four, did Bumblebee finally go offline?"

Prime replied simply, "Bumblebee is stronger than most of your men…" He earned growls and glares from Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown for saying that about them.

The decepticon leader chuckled, "For once, Optimus, you're right. He would've made a brilliant decepticon… but I suppose three decepticons are better than one!"

The autobots didn't understand what he was talking about. They thought that either he was insane, or going insane.

In the blink of an eye, Megatron pulled out his secret weapon and aimed it towards the three of them. He smirked, "Let's see, who should I get first? Ah, let's start with you, Arcee."

She shot him a death glare before dodging his attacks. Optimus called, "Autobots, attack! But he aware of Megatron's laser!"

Bulkhead let out his battle cry before slamming into Breakdown, causing the decepticon to get knocked into a building. Arcee sprinted towards Knockout and kicked him with all her might. The blow caused him to fly into Breakdown, and knock them further into the building.

Groans could be heard from both of the injured decepticons. Arcee smiled at Bulkhead, but as soon as Bulkhead was going to return the smile he was shot to the ground by Megatron's laser.

"BULKHEAD!" cried Arcee as she turned to help him up. Megatron smiled as she let her guard down to assist her fallen friend. This gave him the perfect opportunity to get her too… **BAM! AHHH!**

Megatron and Starscream closed in on Optimus and said, "Give up, autobot. You don't stand a chance against us. Your team is down, and now it's time for you to fall as well!" **POW! AHHH!**

Once Prime was on the ground, Megatron walked over to him and kicked his leg saying, "Get up, you're not dead… yet. Get off the ground and serve your new master."

Optimus opened his eyes, and looked up at Megatron. His once blue eyes had changed… now they were red like the decepticons. Arcee and Bulkhead walked over with red eyes as well… they had changed…

Megatron laughed aloud and said, "This is too good! I have three of the best autobots on my side! It'd be even better if I had Bumblebee on my side, but that will have to wait…"

Starscream asked, "What will be their first mission, Lord Megatron." He looked at his second in command and smirked evilly.

He ordered, "Listen to me, you three! Your first mission is to destroy the humans and the two remaining autobots! Destroy Bumblebee and Ratchet! But don't forget, I want those humans dead as well."

The three nodded and responded, "Yes, Lord Megatron." He smiled as the three transformed and drove off to finally end Prime's team.

_**At The Base….**_

It was surprisingly peaceful in the base, Ratchet was working on a machine, Raf was talking with Bumblebee, and Miko was with Jack talking. **CRASH!**

"WHY WOULD YOU BREAK DOWN THE DOOR? WE NEED THAT!" shouted an angry Ratchet at the three autobots who broke the door to the base down.

Ratchet walked over to Optimus and shouted, "What was going through your mind when you did that, Prime! Now I have to-" **PUNCH! WHAT THE?**

Bumblebee tried his best to stand up, but he fell to the floor instead. Raf gasped and whispered, "I'll help Ratchet, Bee. Just don't hurt yourself."

The twelve year old ran to Ratchet while Miko yelled, "Optimus! Why would you punch Ratchet into the wall! We're your friends, remember? Are you even listening to me?"

The leader said emotionlessly, "We must destroy Ratchet, Bumblebee, and the humans." Everyone gasped at what they had just heard Prime say. No one spoke a word, something was definitely wrong with them…

Bumblebee made beeping noises from the floor and pointed at their friends. Ratchet stood up and agreed, "You're right, Bumblebee. Their eyes are different. This must be the work of Megatron, I have to find a cure before they-" **PUNCH! AHH!**

Optimus walked over to Ratchet to kill him while Bulkhead and Arcee walked over to the kids to destroy them. Ratchet shouted, "Bumblebee! Try to save the kids!"

He nodded and transformed into his vehicle mode. He drove over and knocked both Bulkhead and Arcee on their backs. Raf ran to help Miko get Jack into Bumblebee. Once the kids were ready, Bee closed and locked the doors.

Bee was feeling so much pain right now, and he wondered where his mother was. Then he remembered that Ratchet had her leave so he could fix his radio. She was probably back on her ship repairing the machine that Jack had broken.

The scout shoved away the pain and drove over to knock Prime away from Ratchet. Once he got to him he crashed into his legs, causing the taller mech to fall to the ground.

Ratchet called, "Go! I'll handle them!" Miko unrolled Bee's window and yelled, "You can't take on three of them alone! Let us stay and help you!"

He was about to disagree but the three bots slowly started to stand up. He sighed and said sternly, "Fine, Raf you have to find a cure! Bumblebee and I will handle them. Hurry!"

Bumblebee unlocked the doors and opened the doors so the kids could get to the computer to try and find a cure for the bots. Once the three evil autobots stood up, they instantly glared at Bee and Ratchet.

Arcee ran at the kids while Bulkhead and Optimus attacked Ratchet. Bee transformed back into robot mode and ran to attack her. She pointed her gun at Jack and growled, "Time for you to die, human."

"Arcee! It's me! Your partner Jack! Don't you remember me?"

"Negative."

"The _real_ Arcee can hear me! You're just a fake!"

"Negative again, human. She cannot hear you."

Jack shook his head no and said, "Arcee! I know you're in there! You've got to fight whatever's making you do this! The real Arcee would never let a decepticon control her! You've got to fight it! I believe in you!"

For a split second, the decepticon Arcee's eyes turned blue but then returned back to the color red. He let out an angry sigh, the decepticon Arcee was too strong for his guardian.

**TACKLE! AHH! **Bumblebee tackled Arcee to the ground like a football player and whispered beeping noises to her. But she shoved him off and said, "She'll never get rid of me! She's too weak!"

Bee turned on his radio, _"Wait a minute, before you tell me anything, how was your day? Cause _I've been missing you by my side."

The blue bot's eyes returned back to normal for a few seconds. The real Arcee called, "Bumblebee! Help me! Keep talking to me! I… I think it's working… AHHH!" The decepticon red eyes returned to her, causing Jack to gulp.

He flipped to another station, _"_It ain't easy_ to keep from moving city to city, just get up and go. The show must go on so _I need you to be strong_."_

She fell to her knees grabbing her head. She kept switching back and forth from autobot to decepticon and she couldn't handle it anymore. Bulkhead noticed that she was having issues so he ran over and tackled Bumblebee to the ground.

Since Bee couldn't talk, Arcee returned back to her decepticon mode. She looked at the squirming scout and smiled. She walked away and went to go help Optimus attack Ratchet.

Bumblebee made a growling noise but managed to switch stations again, _"Seven A.M. waking up in the morning, gotta be fresh gotta go downstairs. Gotta have my bowl, gotta have cereal. Seeing everything the time is going ticking on and on, everybody's rushing. Gotta get down to the bus stop."_

Bulkhead got off Bumblebee screaming, "NO! NOT REBECCA BLACK! TURN IT OFF!" The scout smirked and turned it up, _"Gotta catch my bus, I see my friends. Kicking in the front seat, sitting in the back seat. Gotta make my mind up, which seat can I take?"_

The larger mech begged, "TURN IT OFF, PLEASE! PLEASE TURN IT OFF!" The yellow bot only increased the volume, _"It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday! Everybody's looking forward to the weekend! Friday, Friday, getting down on Friday! Everybody's looking forward to the weekend!"_

"JUST TURN IT OFF!"

"_Partying, partying, YEAH! Partying, partying, YEAH!"_

"YOU EVIL DECEPTICON!"

"_Fun, fun, fun, fun! __Looking forward to the weekend!"_

The next thing he knew Bulkhead had collapsed to the ground. Ratchet avoided one of Optimus' attacks and noticed Bulkhead on the ground not moving. He called to Bee, "What'd you do to him?"

Miko answered for him, "Bumblebee turned on his radio to Rebecca Black's song Friday! He didn't seem to like it very much. After about a minute of listening to it, Bulkhead just fell on the ground!"

"Interesting… Raf!"

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Ratchet?"

"Yes, we need to make a cure using that song!"

"What if we got Miko's speakers to play it at a high volume level?"

The medic dodged Arcee's punch and said, "I suppose that would work. But we have to continue to play the song until they can no longer move! It seems to have worked on Bulkhead."

Miko rushed to her speakers while Jack and Raf stayed by the computer trying to find the song. Meanwhile, Optimus saw Bumblebee with no one attacking him and walked over to destroy him.

Bee noticed his leader coming over to him. He gulped in fear and backed up into the wall. Optimus growled, "Be prepared to die, little bug."

He couldn't stand to see Optimus like that. He had to talk to him, so be started making beeping noises that were translated to, _"You won't do it, Optimus Prime. I know ya won't hurt me. You won't do it, you won't."_

Prime tried to punch Bee in the head, but the scout ducked, causing him to punch the wall. When he pulled his fist back out, he tried again and missed.

Bumblebee turned on his radio, _"_I miss everything about you_. I can't believe that I still want you. _After all the things we've been through, I miss everything about you. Without you…"

The leader stopped trying to attack Bumblebee and just listened to the song, "I see your blue eyes every time I close mine_. You make it _hard to see, where I belong to when I'm not around you. It's like I'm not with me."

His red eyes changed back to blue, causing him to grab his head and say softly, "Keep going, Bumblebee… I think I can fight it off… just please… keep going…"

Prime's eyes changed back to red, and he was about to attack Bee again when the song came back on, _"But, _I never told you_. _What I should have said_. No, _I never told you. I just held it in. And now…"

The red autobot growled, "Now what, little Bumblebee?"

"I miss everything about you_. Still _you're gone_. Can't believe that I still want you."_

"Wh-what? You _actually_ miss the old Optimus Prime?"

"After all the things we've been through. I miss everything about you_. _Without you_, oh…"_

"THAT'S IT! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

He grabbed Bumblebee and jammed him into the wall, earning a pain filled beeping noise from him. Jack couldn't let Bee get killed while he was fighting for Arcee and them, so he ran out there yelling, "OPTIMUS STOP IT!"

Prime looked at him and smirked. He fired his gun right in front of Jack, causing him to fly back into Miko. He gasped in pain and whispered, "Are you ready, Miko?"

She got out from under him and helped him up mumbling, "It's ready… I'm just waiting on Raf to get the song now…"

Raf finally found the song and shouted, "WE'RE READY! LET'S DO THIS!" Just as Optimus was going to stab Bee with his sharp, metal sword, the music starting bursting through the base at a high volume.

"_7:45, we're driving down the highway,_

_Cruising so fast I want time to fly._

_Fun, fun, think about fun!_

_You know what it is!_

_I got this you got this,_

_My friend is by my right._

_I got this, you got this,_

_Now you know!"_

Arcee and Optimus started screaming as they fell to their knees. Bumblebee fell to the ground on his stomach and closed his eyes. He'd been through too much today, he was feeling so much pain, all he wanted to do now was rest.

"_Kicking in the front seat!_

_Sitting in the back seat!_

_Gotta make my mind up,_

_Which seat can I take?"_

The small, blue autobot collapsed on the ground and closed her eyes. Now Optimus was the last one standing.

"_It's Friday, Friday, gotta get down on Friday!_

_Everybody's looking forward to the weekend, weekend!_

_Friday, Friday, getting down on Friday!_

_Everybody's looking forward to the weekend!_

_Partying, partying, YEAH!_

_Partying, partying-"_

The decepticon Prime shot his laser at the computer, causing Raf to jump out of the way and onto the floor of the base. Optimus grabbed Bumblebee before standing up. He lifted the scout into the air and noticed Bee's innocent blue eyes open.

He whimpered as he feared that his leader was going to offline him. He turned on his radio again, _"_It's not surprising it could end like this_, your eyes are open even when you kiss. _You're so distant, so cold so resistant."

Prime growled, "No more games, little autobot! This ends now!" But Bee's radio kept playing, _"_You see the world in only gray and black, now how could anybody live like that without screaming_? Without dying for dreaming."_

Bumblebee looked at Optimus with pleading eyes, begging him not to kill him. But the anger in Prime's red eyes made it clear that he only want to end him, not spare him.

The scout gulped before quickly changing stations, _"I know _there'll come a time when I'll look you in the eyes and say I told you so_. And _I'll promise you this, you're gonna miss me, miss me. As long as you live, you're gonna miss me, miss me_, oh."_

He laughed at the song and asked, "Why would I miss such a weak and worthless mech like you?

"_And _I'm gonna_ always _be the best thing you _never_ had_."_

"You're not the best thing I've ever had. What about you is there to miss? You're far too weak…"

"_You said _the way my blue eyes shined_ put those Georgia stars to shame that night, I said 'That's a lie.'"_

Optimus looked at the yellow autobot's eyes and chuckled, "Every autobot has blue eyes, but yet you do have a point, the way yours shine are beautiful."

He was about to smile when he realized what Bumblebee was trying to do. He yelled, "Are you trying to stall here! You… you tricked me! I'm surrounded now! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Prime pulled out his sword and stuck it through Bumblebee's stomach, the scout's eyes widened in shock at what his leader did to him. Once Optimus pulled out his sword, a blood like fluid started pouring out of his wound.

Ratchet punched Prime aside and ran to help patch up Bee's wounds before it was too late. The medic asked, "Bumblebee, can you hear me? Stay online, won't you just say something?"

Bee turned on his radio and cranked up the volume, _"It's Friday, Friday! Gotta get down on Friday! Everybody's looking forward to the weekend, weekend! Friday, Friday, getting down on Friday! Everybody's looking forward to the weekend!"_

The next thing they all knew, Optimus was on the ground with his eyes closed. Raf ran to his guardian and screamed, "Bumblebee! No! No, no, no, no! This can't be happening! Not Bee… please."

Suddenly there were noises of footsteps coming towards Ratchet. The medic pulled out his swords and was about to kill whatever was coming towards him, but he stopped when he saw Arcee and Bulkhead with their normal blue eyes.

He let out a relieved sigh and retracted his swords. Arcee gasped as she saw what state Bumblebee was in. She asked, "What can we do to save him, Ratchet?"

"First thing's first, we've got to stop the bleeding."

"Got it, want me and Bulkhead to do that while you get your equipment?"

"Yes, but make sure you don't hurt him."

"We won't, go, Ratchet!"

He grumbled a few words before standing up and running to get his medical equipment. Bulkhead lifted Bee onto his lap and tried to stop the bleeding in his back while Arcee tried to stop the bleeding in the front of Bee's stomach.

Once Ratchet was back he cried, "Don't you two dare stop what you're doing!" They nodded in his direction while he pulled out his medical tools. He blinked a few times before leaning in and becoming covered in Bumblebee's blood.

_**Later That Night….**_

Arcee, Raf, and Jack walked over to Ratchet, they were going to ask if they could see Bumblebee. The medic sighed and said, "I did all that I could, he's… alive, but just barely. He'll live, but the pain he's in is unbearable. Just don't strain him, please."

The grouchy autobot slowly walked away from the three of them. Raf was the first to walk in, then came Jack and Arcee. The female autobot lifted the two of them onto the table so they could see Bee better.

Arcee grabbed Bumblebee's hand and said just above a whisper, "You were brave today, Bee. You saved me again, now I just wish I could save you."

Raf curled up in a ball in Bumblebee's other hand and whispered, "I miss you, Bee. Please be okay, I can't imagine life without you. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, and I'm not ready to have you disappear just yet."

Jack smiled at the little boy and watched as Raf fell asleep in Bumblebee's hand. He said softly, "I guess you and Bumblebee go way back, huh?"

"Yeah. He was my first friend back on Cybertron. He and I did everything together." Said the autobot. She smiled at their past memories of laughing together and getting in trouble. She remembered all of their good times when their planet was once peaceful.

"Was Bumblebee _ever_ been able to talk?"

"Yes, but Bee sacrificed himself as a distraction and got his vocals ripped out by Megatron."

"So, Megatron's the reason Bee's a mute bot?"

"Unfortunately yes."

Jack leaned against Arcee's arm and asked, "What did his voice sound like?" She smiled and let out a small laugh.

She said with a smile, "His voice was perfect. It wasn't too high, it wasn't too low, it was just right. His voice was so warm and nice, I always loved to hear him talk. His voice fit him just right, like it was meant to be his and nobody else's."

He looked up at her and said, "It sounds like Bee means a lot to you, Arcee." She nodded and said, "We've got a long history together as friends, as teammates. He knows when I need help and when I can handle a situation on my own."

"Was Bumblebee once your partner?"

"No, Raf's his first partner. And he takes really good care of him, unlike me."

"I'm still alive, aren't I? And it's because of you."

"You got into that situation because of _me_."

He rolled his eyes and yawned. He curled up next to Raf and whispered, "Goodnight, Arcee." Once he closed his eyes she let out a deep breath. She smiled as he started to drift off into sleep on Bumblebee's hand.

"_Goodnight, Jack."_

**Hey! I'm back again! Not too many reviewers anymore, how come? :/ That kind of makes me sad but at least I still got a review. : ) Okay! How was this chapter! It took a lot of time and effort to make so I'm hoping people will start to review again!**

_**REVIEW FOR CHAPTER SEVEN!**_

_Questions for the next chapter! Will Megatron try again to get revenge on Bee or will he stop? Will Arachnid stop hiding in the shadows or will she disappear? Will Jack and Arcee's bond grow stronger or will it crumble? But the most important question is __**will Optimus be able to live with himself knowing that he almost killed Bumblebee?**_

**I'm going to ask this again until I get some answers. Does anyone like these pairings: Bumblebee/Optimus Prime & Bumblebee/Bulkhead? Please tell me in your reviews so I know what you like!**

**If you have any questions as to why I'm asking this please send me a message and I'll be sure to answer any question you have. Thank you!**

_Please don't think I'm annoying, I'm not trying to be a bother, I just want to know. __**Thank you for everything! Please leave a review! : )**_


	7. Never Trust A Decepticon

_Save Me From This Nightmare_

**Summary: While out on a mission, Arcee and Jack are attacked by Arachnid. Once Arcee and the others are knocked away, Arachnid kidnaps Jack. Will Arcee get Jack back before he's killed?**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO GET WHAT **_**BUMBLEBEE**_** IS SAYING WHEN HE'S USING HIS RADIO TO TALK!**

_When the radio people are talking and it's unimportant words, the words will be in Italics!_

When the radio people talk and it's what Bumblebee wants to say, the words will be normal.

Chapter Seven: Never Trust A Decepticon

_**The Next Morning In The Base….**_

When Jack woke up he was on the medical table with Raf cuddled next to him asleep. He looked around for his guardian and Bumblebee but couldn't find either one of them. He stood up and walked out around the base.

No one seemed to be in there until he heard the clanking sound of metal feet slowly hitting the floor. He looked over at the hallway to see Bumblebee with one hand on the way to keep him up, and the other was wrapped around Arcee's shoulder so he could move and still have balance.

She said softly, "That's it, Bee. Take it nice and slow. I'm here for you." He looked down at her and turned on his radio, _"He's _my best friend_, _best of all best friends_. Do you have a best friend too?"_

Jack walked over to them and asked, "Where are the others?" Arcee answered, "They went off, the decepticons are out there tearing the city apart. Optimus ordered me to stay and watch Bumblebee and you kids."

"Did the cons say what they were looking for?"

"Yeah… they want to transform Bee into a decepticon."

"WHAT? He's not a con! Where's Arachnid? She should be helping!"

"No one heard from her in a while, we can't find her anywhere."

Bumblebee made faint beeping noises before almost falling over. Jack looked at his partner and asked, "What'd he say?"

Before Arcee could answer, a familiar voice translated, "He said, _'I can't locate her, but I can feel her spark beating.'_" They all looked behind Jack to see little Raf slowly walking over to them.

The yellow autobot let go of the wall and Arcee and tried to walk towards his partner. He took a few steps before collapsing onto the ground, a few feet away from Raf and Jack. Arcee rolled her eyes and knelt down beside her friend.

She chuckled, "You know you can't really walk on your own just yet, I guess you were eager to see your partner again." He looked up at her with his big blue eyes and nodded.

Raf smiled and put a hand on Bumblebee's arm. He said with happiness, "I'm glad to see you too, Bumblebee. I thought you'd be still asleep when I woke up, but I guess you wanted to walk around, huh?"

"_Why does love always feel like a _battlefield?"

"You shouldn't be fighting, Bee. You can barely walk." Stated Arcee.

"_So we'll _crawl, crawl_, back to love."_

"Crawling, really? You must really want to be out there."

He nodded and tried to get himself up on his own, but he couldn't do it just yet. But that didn't mean he wasn't going to try. He lifted the upper half of his body off the ground, feeling immense pain in his stomach.

The second he moved his legs, his stomach burned and made it clear that he should stop and let Arcee help him up. But he didn't want help, he wanted to get up on his own without any help.

Arcee rolled her eyes at him and thought, _'You're so independent sometimes, Bee. I know you're hurting so just stop it. You know me better than this Bumblebee, you know I want to help you. Why don't you let me help you already?'_

Raf encouraged, "C'mon, Bee! You can do it! I believe in you!" That little burst of encouragement forced Bumblebee onto his feet, though he was a little shaky.

He started wobbling to the left, and then to the right. He let out a small beeping noise, calling for Arcee. She ran to his side and wrapped an arm around his waist saying, "I got you, Bee. Don't worry, I'm here for you."

"_Arcee! Come in, Arcee are you there?"_

"Ratchet? Is that you? Where's Optimus?" asked Arcee through her com link.

"_That's not important now, we need back up! Meaning, you need to get over here, now!"_

"What about Bee?"

She heard Ratchet grumble words under his breath and then say, _"Just leave him in the med bay for now. He's too damaged to fight, but you, on the other hand, aren't too weak to fight. So leave him in the med bay and report to our position, and hurry!"_

And with that, Ratchet ended the conversation so he could continue to fight. Arcee walked quickly with Bumblebee to the med bay's table and rested him down on it so that he was sitting on it.

She nodded at Bee and looked at Jack and Raf. Arcee sighed and commanded, "Stay put and obey everything Bumblebee says, he's in charge."

Jack's jaw dropped but before he could protest she transformed and sped out of the base. He complained, "Really? Bee, you're injured more than I am, how can she put you in charge? I can't believe it!"

Bumblebee made a beeping noise that sounded like he was laughing at how whiney Jack was being. Jack rolled his eyes at the immature bot and asked, "Has anyone seen Miko?"

Raf shrugged and Bee replied using beeping noises. Raf translated, "_'I saw Miko earlier this morning walking around the base. I don't know what she was doing, but I guess she was frustrated that nobody but me and Arcee were here.'_"

"Of course! She was looking for Bulkhead!" exclaimed Jack.

"Yeah, and since she couldn't find Bulkhead she wandered around the base."

"Is she still in here, Raf?"

"I don't really know, maybe she-"

Raf was cut off by a girl asking, "Yeah, she's still here, are you worried about her?" Miko came walking out with a grin plastered on her face.

She whined, "I can't believe that they left us here and didn't take us with them!" Bumblebee hung his head and played a song, _"One is the loneliest number…"_

Jack said with a bit of irritation in his voice, "Not making me feel any better, Bee." He lifted his head up and held out his hands in defense. He switched stations, "I'm sorry_ the wrong things that I've done, _I'm sorry_ I'm not always there for my son._"

The teen sighed and said, "No, I'm sorry. I guess I'm a little frustrated that Arcee didn't let us go with her. It must be a pretty intense battle between them if they didn't want us to come."

Raf murmured, "Or they didn't want us to get in the way…" Bumblebee looked at his partner and made beeping noises at him.

"But we got in the way that one time and-"

"_You are the only _exception_."_

"What exception? Oh right, we were trying to find Miko and _that _happened… right."

"_And _bingo_ was his name-o."_

Miko asked suddenly, "Do you ever wonder if maybe you really are a decepticon deep down inside, Bumblebee?"

Bee shuddered but replied using beeping noises. Raf said, "Aww Bee! That's not true! He said, _'I have thought about it, and to be honest I think I might be a decepticon. I mean, I don't see any other autobots with wings on their backs unless they're a jet.'"_

Jack disagreed with Bumblebee, "You aren't a decepticon! Just because you have two little wings on your back doesn't mean you're a con! You could never be evil."

Just as Bee was going to say something, a desperate cry for help blared through his com link. He knew that scream, it was _Arcee!_ She was in danger! She needed _him_.

Bumblebee struggled to stand on his own, but he managed to do it. He let out a heavy sigh before transforming into his vehicle mode. He tried his best to ignore the pain he was in, he had to… for Arcee.

The next thing the scout knew, the kids opened his doors and climbed in. He started making frustrated beeping noises, but he was cut off by Raf saying, "We'll be careful, Bee. We promise."

He let out what sounded like a sigh and played a song, _"It's _okay,_ it's _alright, _I'm doing so much better without you!"_

_**In The City….**_

"Come now, Prime," started Megatron, "I thought you'd put up more of a fight! Your scout would fight harder than you! Where is the one called Bumblebee? I can't wait to turn him into a decepticon so he can finally destroy _you!_"

Optimus avoided Megatron's sword as he tried to slice Prime in half. He punched the decepticon and growled, "You'll never get your hands on him!"

Megatron roared his battle cry and charged at Optimus. He slashed at the autobot and managed to leave a deep cut on his chest. Prime dropped to one knee clutching his chest, and Megatron took that as an opportunity to finish him.

The autobot leader looked up at the decepticon and closed his eyes, preparing himself for Megatron's attack. But he quickly opened his eyes as he heard a familiar beeping coming their way.

**WHAT! CRASH! **Bumblebee drove at full speed at Megatron and knocked him into a nearby building. Bee opened his doors for the kids to get out, and they ran out and into an alley by the building Megatron crashed into.

Bee transformed and walked shakily to his leader to help him up. Once Bee got Optimus on his feet, his leader said firmly, "Bumblebee, you should be back at base resting… but seeing as how you saved my life, I cannot argue with that now."

Optimus looked at the scout with sad eyes, Bumblebee was almost killed because of him, and here he was… saving his leader's life. Prime didn't know how Bee had the strength and courage to do that, and for that he respected Bumblebee.

**AHHH! HELP!** All the autobots looked around at the cry for help and saw _Jack_ squirming in Megatron's grip. Arcee sprinted to Optimus' side and yelled, "Put him down, NOW!"

The con only smirked and raised his gun up to Jack. By then the rest of the decepticons were behind their leader, and all the autobots were all near Prime.

"I'll tell you what, Arcee, I'll give you your human back…"

"What's the catch, Megatron?"

"You give me Bumblebee, and I'll give you Jack back unharmed."

Bee glared at him and turned on his radio again,"Liar liar, _don't cry on my shoulder._" Megatron loaded his gun and counted, "One… two… one last chance… and-"

Just as Megatron was about to shoot Jack, Bumblebee started beeping at him. The leader of the decepticons smiled, knowing that he had won.

Arcee grabbed Bee's wrist and pleaded, "Please, don't do this, Bee. They'll kill you or turn you into a con! Please, just… don't go."

"I'm sorry, if this hurts you._ But I tried to keep up what we had once, I was wrong."_

"No… no, Bee! We'll figure something out!"

"Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, _my love. _I have to go, I have to go, I have to go, and leave you alone."

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as he continued with the song, _"But_ always know, always know, always know, that I love you so, I love you so. I love you so."

She hugged him and cried, "I love you too!" No, they weren't in love. It was a brother/sister kind of love. Arcee didn't want to lose him again, but she knew it was the only way to keep Jack safe and out of harm's way.

He slowly pulled away and flipped stations, _"_Goodbye, _brown eyes_. Goodbye for now. Goodbye, _sunshine, _take care of yourself. I have to go, I have to go, I have to go, and leave you alone. _But_ always know, always know, always-"

"SHUT UP AND GET OVER HERE BEFORE I SQUISH HIM!" shouted Megatron. He was growing more impatient by the second, and he believed that their little 'heart to heart' was their version of stalling so that he wouldn't kill Jack.

The yellow autobot let out what sounded like a sigh and walked away from his team. He stood in front of Megatron and didn't fight back when the larger mech grabbed him and pulled him against his large chest.

Bee glared at the decepticon and played another song, _"_I ain't freakin', I ain't faking this. _Shut up and _let _me _go." But Megatron merely laughed at him.

"You don't get it do you, autobot?"

"_Mmmm, _whatcha say?"

"Never trust a decepticon."

Megatron jumped in the air and transformed with Bumblebee and Jack still in his grasp. The rest of the cons transformed and fled from the battle. Jack was screaming for Arcee and Bumblebee was beeping for Arachnid… but she never showed up.

Arcee looked up with tears flowing down her cheeks as he partner and best friend were taken away from her again.

_**On The Nemesis….**_

"Alright, _boy_," growled Megatron, "you're going to tell me where your base is located or else I'll rip out your heart and kill this fake decepticon! TELL ME NOW!"

Bumblebee started beeping at him while giving him a deathly glare. Megatron smirked and said, "Alright, you've got yourself a deal. I promise my warriors and I will not harm the human, and that is actually the truth this time."

Jack looked at Bee with tears in his eyes and whimpered, "Why? I don't want you to get hurt anymore. You're hurt enough already, I don't want you to be in anymore pain. I'll be okay, really, Bee."

Megatron interrupted, "Foolish human, I do not intend to hurt the autobot… _much_. I simply want to turn him into a decepticon."

"He's not a con!"

"He's more of a decepticon than you two realize."

"No he's not!"

The leader of the decepticons grabbed Bee and lifted him up. He turned the scout so that his back was faced towards Jack.

He explained, "See these small wings on his back are actually used for flying. Though they may be smaller than most decepticons' wings, they are still wings. Once he learns how to fly, his inner decepticon will be awakened!"

Jack argued, "But Arachnid said that he wasn't supposed to be a decepticon! She said that he was supposed to be an autobot!"

Megatron laughed and said, "She _wanted_ him to be an autobot, but deep down inside she knew he was a decepticon. Since she was really a decepticon when she was an autobot, the same thing happened to this little thing."

"No… no I won't believe you!"

"Think what you want, you'll believe me when you see him destroying your world!"

"NO! Bee won't do it! He's stronger than he looks!"

This argument was wasting Megatron's time so he just said everything there, "It's almost impossible for a decepticon to retransform back into an autobot, the only way to be free of being a decepticon is to be destroyed."

"And that's just what I want to happen to him." Stated Megatron as he walked out the door with Bumblebee.

_**On Top Of The Nemesis….**_

Megatron held the autobot near the edge of the ship and said, "This is where you will transform into a decepticon! Your wings will realize you're in danger so they will then go into action, causing you to fly and transform into a decepticon."

"Ready? One…"

"_You're not sorry, _no, no, no, no."

"Two… THREE!" **DROP!**

Bumblebee was falling towards the Earth at an intensely fast speed. It was only a matter of seconds before he would fall to the ground and probably die. But Bumblebee's wings had something else in mind.

His wings sensed the danger and started flapping rapidly. It was as if they had a mind of their own, but it was really Bumblebee who was controlling them. He closed his eyes and prepared for impact… but impact never came.

He opened his eyes to see that he was hovering above the ground. He looked at his back to see his wings flapping, keeping him up. He let out what sounded like a gulp before flying higher into the air and appearing before Megatron.

Megatron smirked and said, "Bravo, little autobot. Or should I say _decepticon!_" Before Bee could reply a bright light surrounded him and then he felt nothing but pain. He closed his eyes and heard Megatron's voice.

"_You will destroy the world and everyone. Starting with this city and your friends."_

_**Back At Base….**_

Arcee was pacing around the base thinking of any way to save Jack or Bee. Ratchet grabbed her shoulder and said, "Would you stop pacing around? We're doing everything we can to find them."

"I know, Ratchet. But this is my fault again!"

"No one blames you, kid. Things happen."

"Who are you and what have you done with the real grumpy Ratchet?" joked Arcee.

Ratchet rolled his eyes and mumbled, "I just… kinda miss them…" She looked up into the medic's eyes and whispered, "I miss them too…"

'_PRIME! Your autobot is wrecking the city! What are you doing!'_

"Agent Fowler, we can assure you that our autobots would never destroy the city."

'_Get into the city and you'll see what I mean! You better stop him!'_

"Autobots, and humans, roll out!"

_**In The City….**_

Once they transformed and hid the kids in an alley, they walked through the heavily damaged streets. Buildings were destroyed and on fire, they all wondered who could've done this much damage to the city.

Everyone's eyes lit up when they saw Bumblebee walking down the street towards them. Ratchet exclaimed, "Your injuries! They're gone!"

Bulkhead ran to Bee with arms open so he could hug his friend. But Optimus noticed the smaller mech's red eyes… he wasn't normal… he wasn't the same Bumblebee…

"Bulkhead stop, now! Don't go near him!"

"What are you talking about, boss bot?"

"_He's_ the one who destroyed the city!"

"Bee's not a monster! Or a-" **BLAST! AHH!**

Bulkhead was shot into his teammates and the kids gasped in shock. Once they got back up Arcee cried, "Bee! What's wrong with you? Why did you-" **AHH!**

The yellow autobot shot her into a building and started walking towards them. The autobots were terrified, Bumblebee was attacking them. They had no idea what to do or how to stop him.

Optimus asked, "What's wrong with him, Ratchet?" The medic answered, "He's been transformed into a decepticon, Megatron learned how to turn the kid into a con!"

The leader gasped and looked at Bumblebee's chest where his autobot symbol should be. But I wasn't there, a decepticon one was there to replace it.

"How can we stop him, old friend?"

"Bumblebee could try to do it on his own, but that's too hard on your own. But… no."

"What?"

"If he can't transform on his own, we'll have to destroy him."

Everyone but Ratchet's eyes widened when they heard him say that. They didn't want to destroy Bumblebee, but they all knew they might have to do that if he couldn't change back on his own.

Behind the corner of a building were Megatron, Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown. They were listening to their conversation with much interest.

Bulkhead ran at the yellow mech and attacked him. He tried to punch him, but Bee was too quick for him and avoided each attack. Bulkhead grabbed him and held the squirming bot tightly. Bee was able to squirm his way so that his back was towards Bulkhead.

He was wondering what Bumblebee was trying to do, before he could ask one of Bee's wings hit him across the face. He winced in pain, causing him to drop Bumblebee. Once he looked down he was punched into a building.

Ratchet's swords came out as he ran at Bee. Slash after slash, swipe after swipe Bumblebee avoided them all. He kicked the medic in the chest, causing him to stumble back a few steps.

The medic opened his eyes just in time to get kicked into Bulkhead and back into another building. It was Bumblebee and Optimus now, nobody else.

Prime pulled out his swords and said, "Bumblebee, I do not wish to fight you. I know there still is good inside of you. Don't make me do this."

Bee's eyes turned back to blue and he walked over to Optimus. Prime smiled and looked down at the scout. But something was still wrong… he looked down at Bumblebee's chest and saw the decepticon symbol on him still.

He had been betrayed! And before he could react, Bumblebee's eyes changed back to red and he replayed what Megatron said, "Never trust a decepticon!" **BAM!**

Optimus was punched into a building that collapsed on top of him. Megatron started to laugh loudly, the mighty Optimus was defeated… wait, _he_ wanted to destroy Prime, he didn't want Bumblebee to. He let out a growl and pulled out his sword.

Arcee looked at Bee and whispered, "No.. this can't be happening… this has to be a dream or something… a nightmare. That can't really be you, can it Bumblebee?"

She watched as Bumblebee flew into the air and continued to destroy the city. Arcee blinked away tears as she watched him destroy another building. But suddenly something poked her in the back and said something to her.

"_Get up, we need to stop him."_

**Hey everyone! Chapter seven! Did anyone see any of this coming? This took me a while and I'm sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes! Please leave a review! Thanks!**

**REVIEW FOR CHAPTER EIGHT!**

_Chapter eight! Who wants to help Arcee? Will Megatron destroy Bumblebee or will he be killed? Will Bee get turned back into an autobot or will his team have no choice but to destroy him?_

_**I have a quick question for you! Would you all be okay if I changed the main characters to Arcee & Bumblebee instead of Arcee & Jack? Because I accidentally got of track and focused mainly on Bumblebee. Sorry. :'(**_

**Thank you for everything and please review! :) **


	8. Stitch By Stitch

_Save Me From This Nightmare_

**Summary: While out on a mission, Arcee and Jack are attacked by Arachnid. Once Arcee and the others are knocked away, Arachnid kidnaps Jack. Will Arcee get Jack back before he's killed?**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO GET WHAT **_**BUMBLEBEE**_** IS SAYING WHEN HE'S USING HIS RADIO TO TALK!**

_When the radio people are talking and it's unimportant words, the words will be in Italics!_

When the radio people talk and it's what Bumblebee wants to say, the words will be normal.

Chapter Eight: Stitch By Stitch

_**In The City Where I Left You All Hanging….**_

Arcee looked behind her with wide eyes and whispered, _"Arachnid?_" The spider bot smiled down at her and nodded in return. She lifted Arcee onto her feet and let out a small growl as she saw what Megatron did to her son.

Arachnid looked at what was around her and saw Optimus underneath a building, and Bulkhead in a building with Ratchet on top of him. She looked at the alley to see Miko holding Raf, trying to tell him that that wasn't Bumblebee.

But what _really_ got her attention was the hiding decepticons watching everything go down. Arachnid glanced at Arcee and nodded at her. The two sprinted at full speed at the cons and blasted them with their lasers.

Megatron looked at Starscream and whispered, "Keep those two busy, I'll go kill Bumblebee." The seeker looked back at him with a confused look. He didn't think Bee had to be killed… yet.

Starscream, Knockout, and Breakdown charged at the two and began to attack them. Megatron crept out of the fight and flew on top of a building, trying to get Bumblebee's attention.

Bee looked over at Megatron and flew near him. He didn't say a word since his eyes asked the question for him. His eyes told Megatron that he was confused and wanted to know why his master was on top of a building.

"You have destroyed Optimus Prime, have you not?"

Bee only nodded in return.

"_I_ was supposed to destroy him!"

The scout just shrugged back as his answer.

Megatron was at his boiling point now, _no one_ but him killed Optimus, and _no one_ showed him disrespect. He pulled out his sword and screamed, "I'm going to kill you!"

He jumped at the scout but Bee dodged the attack and punched him in the back, sending him falling to the ground. But he was smarter than that, he transformed into a jet and flew at Bumblebee with his lasers shooting to kill.

But Bumblebee was faster, not one of the lasers managed to make contact with him. Megatron grew most counteracted at that and flew at him at full speed.

Bee started to fly all around the city, trying to shake him off, but it didn't work. Finally, Bumblebee had enough of Megatron so he flew in a quick circle so that he landed on top of Megatron's jet.

He punched a hole into Megatron and pulled out wires, just like he had done with Skyquake. He punched the other side of him and pulled out even more wires than the first time. Megatron roared in pain and started falling to the ground.

But the scout wasn't done, he pulled out his guns and put them in the holes he had made. He shot his lasers into Megatron and watched as Megatron started to catch on fire. Bee pulled his hands out and retracted his guns.

In a few seconds they would crash land into the pavement, so Bumblebee jumped off and flew back into the sky. Megatron landed with an explosion of fire going everywhere, and that was when Bumblebee landed.

Out of the fire walked the little yellow bot everyone loved so much. Arachnid and Arcee ran back towards their fallen friends and watched as the decepticons ran towards their dead master.

Knockout and Breakdown tried to bring him back to life while Starscream ranted on how he was now Lord Starscream. But he had his back faced towards the little terror… not a smart thing to do…

Bumblebee grabbed Starscream by his neck and glared at him. With his other free hand, Bee ripped off the seeker's head and dropped his dead body on the ground. Arcee gasped as Arachnid pulled her into the alley for safety.

Breakdown turned his head to see what the ripping noise was, but he got pulled into the air. He tried to attack Bee but he was thrown higher into the air. Once he came down near Bumblebee, he was punched into the ground.

Knockout looked at Breakdown's unmoving form and gulped. He was next on Bumblebee's kill list. He quickly transformed and started the drive away. But he wasn't going to get away that easily.

Bee flew after him and grabbed him by the back of his car form. He threw Knockout into a building, and fired it with lasers so that it fell down on top of him, crushing him.

Once the scout believed he had killed everyone he flew up into the air and continued to destroy the city. But the autobots _were_ alive, they were only faking their deaths so they wouldn't be killed by him.

Optimus slowly crawled out of the building while Ratchet and Bulkhead followed. Once they were in the alley with Arcee, Arachnid, and the kids, Miko almost yelled, "HE CAN'T BE STOPPED!"

Bumblebee quickly stopped destroying the city and looked up to see Megatron's ship above him in the sky. He flew up to it and blew a hole into it, then he flew into it and into the ship.

Raf asked, "What's Bumblebee doing in the ship?" Arcee gasped, _"Jack!_" Ratchet gulped, knowing that Jack would stand no chance against Bumblebee.

Bee flew out of the ship with Jack in his hand and started shooting at the ship. After a few more shots, the ship blew up, sending pieces of the ship everywhere.

The scout slowly flew down into the city and landed on his feet. Jack was squirming in Bee's grasp, begging him not to kill him. But he never answered any of his desperate pleas.

Arcee ran out into the streets and pulled out her guns, aiming them at her old friend. She didn't want to hurt him, but she knew that she might have to in order to save the Earth. She shouted, "Let him go, Bee!"

He walked over to her and stopped when they were only a few feet away. His red eyes were fierce and focused on her. She gulped at looked at her wiggling partner in his grasp.

"Arcee, what is he doing?"

"I don't know…"

"I'm scared…"

"So am I."

Everyone gasped as they saw Bumblebee put Jack on the ground. Jack ran to his guardian and awaited Bee's attack… but he didn't fire at them. He just stood there looking at Arcee and him.

His head turned over to the alley where he saw the rest of the autobots and humans. He walked over to the alley with all eyes on him. Everyone pulled out their guns, getting ready to kill him if he was going to attack them.

He looked down at Raf and said nothing. Raf whispered, "Is it you, Bee?" The scout didn't respond, he just kept looking at the little boy. Then walked over to Arachnid and glared at her. Miko mumbled, "Not good…"

Bumblebee looked into her purple eyes, remembering everything she did to him in the past. Raf asked, "What is he doing, Ratchet?"

"He's analyzing each of us..."

"So he's planning what way to kill us?"

"That and he's remembering everything he's ever experienced with us."

"Why?"

Before Ratchet could answer, Bee's eyes turned back to blue as he continued to look at Arachnid. He turned on his radio, "Where'd you go? I missed you so. Feels like it's been forever since you've been gone, please come back _home._"

She reached out a hand to him, but his red eyes returned and he flew back into the sky. No one knew what just happened or what they were supposed to do now.

Jack ran into the alley with Miko and Raf while Arcee asked Prime, "Well, what do we do now?" Optimus answered, "He didn't seem to hurt any of us, there still might be a chance he will listen to our reason and transform back into an autobot."

The autobots and Arachnid walked out of the alley and looked into the sky to see Bumblebee just hovering up there, looking down at them.

Bulkhead was confused so he asked, "Why isn't he attacking us like he did before?" Ratchet answered his question, "If we don't shoot at him, he won't shoot at us."

"He attacked us when I went to hug him…"

"He had orders to kill us then. Now that Megatron's dead, he doesn't have a mission to complete."

"Why can't we just tell him to become an autobot again as his mission?"

Arachnid answered for Ratchet, "Because you aren't decepticons. He needs an order from a con, and I'm not an autobot or a decepticon so I can't tell him to return to being an autobot. We have to talk to him."

But before anyone could say anything to him, a laser was shot at Bumblebee. The little terror flew out of the way just in time and saw _Breakdown_ firing lasers at him.

Bee's eyes flared with anger and he flew down to kill him. In the blink of an eye, Bumblebee punched Breakdown in the chest. The scout dug his hand into the blue decepticon's chest and ripped out his spark.

Breakdown fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Bumblebee turned to the terrified autobots and crushed Breakdown's spark in his hand.

Slowly Bulkhead walked over to Bumblebee and placed a hand on his shoulder. But the yellow mech took that as an attack and grabbed Bulkhead's wrist. The larger mech gasped as he was thrown into another building.

Miko ran out and screamed, "BULKHEAD, NO!" Bee thought Miko ran out to attack him so he pulled out his guns and aimed them at her. She started shaking in fear, one wrong move and she'd be dead in a second.

But instead of using his guns, he picked her up and flew into the air with her. She screeched, "HELP! BULKHEAD! HELP ME! BEE STOP IT, PLEASE!"

Bumblebee looked into her terrified eyes and accidentally let go of her. Once he realized what he had done, he flew down to the ground and caught her as she landed in his hands. He put her on the ground and looked into her frightened eyes again.

His eyes widened at how much that reminded Bee of himself as a child. With his parents fighting all around him, all he could do was sit there and watch with scared eyes.

The scout's eyes changed back to blue as he put his hands on his head. His shoulders shook as tears started to pour down his face.

"Why is he crying?" asked Raf.

"He just remembered his childhood when he looked into Miko's eyes…" explained Arachnid.

"What was in her eyes that reminded him of his childhood?"

"_Fear_."

Bee dropped to his knees as he started beeping at them. Everyone gasped at what he just said. He said, _"Please, end me now… it's the only way you'll stop me! If you don't kill me now I'll destroy everything in my path! Please… end me before I kill everything and everyone I love."_

Optimus pulled out his sword and walked towards the scout. Arcee asked furiously, "What are you doing!" The leader replied, "If we don't kill him now, this world will become just like Cybertron."

He stood in front of Bumblebee and said, "You are a brilliant soldier, and it has been an honor being your leader and fighting beside you. Though you sometimes believe no one respects you, everyone here respects you and would love to be just like you."

Bee disagreed using his radio, _"You wanna be,_ you wanna be a loser like me." Prime smiled and said, "If that is what you think you are, then yes. Everyone here, including myself, would love to be just like you."

He continued, "You are so brave, and so very intelligent. I am proud to be your leader. You show great sacrifice today, old friend. You wish to give up your life in order to save ours, for that I respect you greatly. I am sorry for hurting you, Bumblebee."

Just before Prime was about to slice Bee, Arcee screamed, "NO! Please don't hurt him!" Everyone gasped in shock, even Arachnid gasped.

"I don't want to say goodbye to Bee anymore, Optimus."

"I understand what you mean, but this is what has to be done."

"Then kill me with him!"

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, but she wasn't. Bee beeped at her with tears flowing down. He said to her, _"Don't… please… Arcee, I've had the time of my life with you… I'll never forget you… don't die for me, I beg of you… Jack needs you…"_

Arcee shouted, "AND RAF NEEDS YOU!" Bumblebee looked at his crying partner and beeped at him. He said, _"Raf, don't cry… you're the best partner I've ever had… not because you're my first, or because you can understand me… but because you've always been there for me when I needed you… I'll always remember you."_

The blue autobot cried, "WHAT ABOUT ARACHNID!" He looked at his mother and cried more tears. Bee kept beeping, _"Mother, I love you so much… and I'm so sorry our reunion had to end this quickly… just promise me one thing… promise me you'll take care of Raf… please…"_

Arachnid ran to him and hugged him. She wailed, "Oh, Bumblebee! I never thought this would happen, this is all my fault! You're going to die because of me! I love you! I'll take care of him, I promise, my darling Bumblebee."

Bulkhead pulled Arachnid away from Bee and frowned at Optimus. He sighed and said, "I'm sorry." **SLASH!**

He pulled his sword out of Bumblebee's stomach and watched as his blood started to pour from his wound. Bee's big blue eyes looked up at him, thanking him for doing that.

The decepticon symbol on his chest vanished, and the autobot symbol reappeared. Ratchet ran forward and yelled, "Arachnid! Get over her now! He can still be saved!"

Bee looked at the medic and flipped stations, _"And _I give you all my pieces broken, in your hands there's nothing that you can't fix. _My heart is frayed, _my scars are open. _So_ put me back together now, stitch by stitch. Put me back together now, stitch by stitch."

Ratchet gave him a weak smile as Arachnid ran over and asked, "What do you need?" He replied quickly, "Use your web to bandage up his wound so that the blood stops pouring out."

She shot her web at the wound and watched as the bleeding began to stop. By now everyone was surrounding Bumblebee, wanting to make sure he'd be okay.

"Prime, we need to get Bumblebee back to the base so I can repair him better."

"Understood, old friend. I shall bring him home."

_**Later That Night At The Base….**_

There was a full moon out that night, and Bumblebee was determined to see it. He knew he wasn't supposed to be walking, but he wondered what would happen if he tried to fly again.

He sat up and heard a voice say, "You're supposed to be resting." He turned to see Arcee walking towards him. He gulped and beeped at her, asking what would happen if he tried to fly again.

She explained, "Ratchet says nothing bad should happen, you won't turn into a decepticon again. But he says that you should still be careful when you fly."

Bee looked at her with his huge eyes, begging her to let him look at the full moon. How could she say no? She groaned and walked over to him. Arcee asked, "Need some help?"

He shook his head no and started to flap his wings so that he'd be hovering. She looked at him in amazement, she always wanted to know what it felt like to fly but since she was an autobot she couldn't.

Bee flew over to her and grabbed her. He flew out of the base with her and flew into the night sky, letting her experience how flying felt. She smiled and spread her arms out so it made her look like she was flying.

She reached out her hand and touched one of the night clouds, enjoying the feeling of touching it. She had never felt so alive, so _happy._ Arcee looked up at Bumblebee and whispered, _"Thank you."_

_**Back At The Base….**_

Raf was sitting next to Miko on the sofa and asked Ratchet, "You were going to tell me earlier why Bumblebee didn't kill Jack when he had the chance, why didn't Bee kill him?"

Ratchet groaned, he honestly was too tired to answer his question. But he knew he had to since the little boy was curious, "Bumblebee didn't kill Jack because he didn't believe the memories he had with Jack were bad."

"So that's why he didn't hurt me when he came near me?"

"Precisely."

"But what about Arachnid?"

"His past memories with her were bad, but her more recent memories were good."

Miko questioned, "So Bee didn't kill any of us because he believed all the memories he had with us were good?" The medic nodded at her.

But one question still was bugging Raf, he knew Ratchet was getting irritated by the many questions he asked but he had to know the answer to it. He asked softly, "Can Bumblebee still turn into a decepticon?"

"_Yes…_"

**Ooh! Maybe more decepticon Bumblebee in later chapters! Haha, anyways how was this? Good, bad, or whatever? Please leave a review and I'll keep updating new chapters!**

_**WANT CHAPTER NINE? REVIEW AND YOU'LL GET IT!**_

_Questions for the next chapter! Will Bumblebee turn into a decepticon again or will he learn to control the decepticon deep down inside? Will Knockout save his fallen teammates or will he disappear? __Review and you'll get your answers!_

**Standout4Christ****: I am trying not to be mean but this is my story. If I want Bumblebee to have flapping butterfly wings then he'll have flapping butterfly wings. I'm not trying to be mean, honest, but I'm going to do what I want to do in my fics. I hope you can understand, and I thank you for reviewing.**

_Sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes! Thank you everyone!__ :) _


	9. Nightmare In Paradise

_Save Me From This Nightmare_

**Summary: While out on a mission, Arcee and Jack are attacked by Arachnid. Once Arcee and the others are knocked away, Arachnid kidnaps Jack. Will Arcee get Jack back before he's killed?**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO GET WHAT **_**BUMBLEBEE**_** IS SAYING WHEN HE'S USING HIS RADIO TO TALK!**

_When the radio people are talking and it's unimportant words, the words will be in Italics!_

When the radio people talk and it's what Bumblebee wants to say, the words will be normal.

Chapter Nine: Nightmare In Paradise

_**The Next Morning….**_

"Bumblebee… Bumblebee. Hey, wake up! Wake up, Bee! It's time to get up!" urged Raf as he poked his sleeping guardian. But the autobot wouldn't wake up from his slumber. He sighed in frustration before Ratchet came over.

The medic groaned lazily, "What seems to be the problem, Raf?" The little boy fixed his glasses before stating, "Bumblebee won't wake up."

Ratchet grumbled, "Impossible…" He marched over to the sleeping scout and gently started to shake him. After a good five minutes of shaking, Ratchet gave up. He set Bee down again and let out a frustrated sigh…

_What was wrong with Bumblebee?_

_**In Bumblebee's Dreams….**_

He was running into darkness, he didn't know who he was running from or why, all he knew was that he had to get away from the darkness that haunted him. He looked around him but saw nothing but black.

Bee didn't even know if he was moving anywhere, but suddenly the ground gave in on him, sending him falling. He glanced upwards just in time to see a light slowly start to fade.

He had to get there before it disappeared, maybe it could help him get out of where ever he was. His wings started to flap and soon enough he was flying towards the light. But once he was about to touch it, it vanished into a cloud of fog.

His wings gently set him down on the ground, but he was nervous that the ground might give in on him again. A mysterious, broken voice asked, "What are you looking for?"

Bumblebee took a fearful step back and looked around for anything or anyone who could've asked him that question. A little girl, about Raf's height, walked out of the darkness in a white dress with a faint bright light surrounding her body.

She had long brown hair and sad brown eyes. She said to him, "My name is Ivy." He pointed at her and beeped, telling her that he liked her name.

Ivy giggled and replied, "Thank you, Bumblebee." His eyes widened as he took a fearful step back. How did she know his name? He barely even knew her and she knew him. He beeped back at her, asking how she knew his name.

She smiled and answered, "I am your Watcher. And this is Llona, the wonderful world of happiness. It is for all bots who have been broken or lost."

Bumblebee shook his head no and beeped again. This time he wanted to know why he was here since he didn't believe he was lost or broken at all. She gave him a weak smile before saying two simple words:

"_You're lost…"_

_**Back At The Base….**_

By now all the autobots in the base were informed of Bumblebee's odd… condition that he was in. Raf stood by his guardian, wanting Bumblebee to see him first if the yellow bot was to wake up.

Arcee was standing beside Bulkhead with her eyes on the sleeping autobot, Bulkhead was also watching his sleeping friend. Optimus was talking with Ratchet about this while Jack and Miko stood behind Raf.

Raf slowly turned to Ratchet and asked softly, "Do you know what's wrong with Bumblebee yet or no?"

"So far all I know is that he's trapped in his own mind somehow…"

"Like Megatron was?"

"Precisely, but right now I'm unaware of what's happening in his mind."

"Can't we hook up the physic patch and watch what he sees like last time?"

The medic looked at Bee and sighed. He grabbed the chord and hooked it up to Bumblebee and the machine. He started typing and moving things around on the green computer screen until bold blinking letters appeared on the screen: _'Still Loading'._

"_I hate human technology…"_

_**Back In Bumblebee's Dreams….**_

He shook his head no again, reassuring her that he wasn't lost. Ivy rolled her eyes playfully and explained, "You're lost because you're both a decepticon and an autobot."

She walked closer to him and said, "You also may be broken because you fear that Raf will one day grow up and forget all about you. You fear that he'll be too occupied with his new family and he'll cease to remember you."

Just as she mentioned Raf, the young boy appeared in front of him. Bee ran towards him and tried to pick up and give him a warm hug. But once he made contact with Raf, he disappeared into a cloud of fog.

"What, _what, what, what, what did she say?"_ played a song on Bumblebee's radio. Ivy looked at the confused bot and whispered, "He's not real, "He's just a figment of your imagination that I can create."

Just as she said that, a grown up version of Raf appeared with a woman who looked like she was the same age as him. She gave Raf a kiss on his cheek and he saw her pull away as two children ran over to them for a hug.

The kids were smiling and laughing in their parents' arms, and Bumblebee wondered if his own mother ever hugged him like that when he was younger. He walked over to Raf and watched as his best friend asked him politely, "Do I know you?"

Bumblebee dropped to his knees covering his face as he cried. His best friend and partner didn't remember who he was. Raf and the others soon disappeared into clouds of fogs and Ivy stepped through them.

Ivy frowned and looked at the sobbing autobot. He looked down at her beeped, telling her she was right he did forget about him. She placed a hand on his arm, trying to comfort him.

It scared Bee a lot to know that when Raf gets older he'd just replace him with another family and forget about him. He wondered if all those times he got to really know Raf were the last times he'd ever talk to him.

He wondered if those times even mattered since he thought that one day he would cease to be important in Raf's life.

_**In The Base Again….**_

"Finally," began Ratchet, "we can see what Bumblebee's been dreaming about…" Once the computer screen turned on they saw Bumblebee on his knees wiping tears away.

Ivy was hiding near Bee's legs since she knew that the autobots would try to reach him. She said calmly, "It's alright, Bumblebee."

Everyone in the base flinched as soon as they heard Ivy's voice, they had no idea where she was or who she was. She walked in front of Bee and looked up at him with a small smile.

Bee turned on his radio and played another song, "Did you forget all the plans that you made with me? Cause _baby_ I didn't. That should be me, _holding your hand._ That should be me, making you laugh. That should be me, this is so sad. That should be me, that should be me."

Bee stood up and kept playing the song, "_You said _you needed a little time for my mistakes."

"No, Bee.. he's just getting older. You didn't make a mistake."

"It's funny how you used that time to have me replaced."

"Replaced?" wondered Miko aloud. And suddenly everything hit Raf in the face. A tear rolled down his face as he cried, "No, Bee! I won't replace you! You're my best friend, I won't forget about you! Say something!"

Ratchet growled, "He can't hear you because I'm still working on that! Just give me some time and you'll be able to talk to him… just calm down!"

Bulkhead looked at the medic as if he was insane… well, it could happen… Ivy took a few more steps towards Bee and said, "Just stay here in Llona. You'll always be happy here, I'll never leave you, and I'll always love you."

He tilted his head a little to the right and gave her a confused look. He switched radio stations, "_So_ it's up to you and it's up to me that we meet in the middle on our way back down to Earth."

She growled for a second before saying gently, "I can't leave, Bumblebee. If you're killed here in Llona you are forced to stay here forever." He pointed at her and beeped, asking if she was killed here.

Ivy refused to look at him but nodded. Now he was kind of scared, was he going to die here? Was he ever going to go home? But more importantly, were his friends okay? He feared Ivy might've done something to them.

Ratchet asked while still working on the computer, "Llona… where have we heard that before, Optimus?" The leader stepped forward and contemplated.

He answered, "Llona is the mental world of darkness and sadness. Bots of all kinds who feel broken or lost fall asleep and never wake up because they are killed in Llona."

Prime continued, "Once you arrive in Llona you're 'Watcher' finds you. The Watchers are supposed to find new lost or broken bots and kill them so that they are forced to stay there for the rest of their lives."

Bee flipped stations again, "I don't wanna go back to being one half _of the equation._ Do you understand what I'm sayin'? Girl, I'm lost without you."

Ivy grabbed her head as she screeched, "I want to go with you, but I can't! Because of me… you'll be trapped here forever! Quick! Run away from me, Bumblebee! **AHHH!**"

He looked at her for a second but then ran away into the darkness. What was she? Was Ivy his friend or was she just some monster that wanted nothing more than to kill him? She seemed so nice before… what was wrong with her?

He didn't know where his was going, he looked to his left just in time to get slammed into the ground by a metal vine. He struggled to get up onto his feet, but he did it.

He sensed something coming up from behind him and jumped into the air to see a metal try to attack him where he once was. He wings started flapping, keeping him hovering in the air.

The yellow mech looked around quickly and thought that just maybe his friends were watching him and listening to everything. He knew it was crazy, but he had to try.

His radio started playing another song, "I'm overboard, and I need you_r_ _love_ to pull me up. I can't swim on my own, it's too much. Feels like I'm drowning without you_r love_. _So_ throw yourself out to me, my lifesaver."

**NOW!** Ratchet had just completed what he was working on, now they could communicate with Bumblebee in his… trance that he was in.

Raf yelled, "Bumblebee!" The bot twirled in a circle, trying to find Raf. The boy tried again, "It's me, Bee! Listen to me when I say that you're in a fake world! Llona is a trap! And listen to me when I say that I won't forget you."

Bee started beeping at his partner saying, _"But, Raf, when you get older you won't… you won't need me anymore. You'll have a wife, kids, and a job to worry about. You'll have a whole new family… and I'm the last thing you need to worry about."_

The little boy cried, "Don't you get it, Bee? You _are _my family. I need you in my life no matter how old I get. Didn't all those times we got to know each other matter to you?"

Just as Bee was going to reply, he was slapped to the ground by a metal vine. When he got on his feet he looked at his back to see that the vine had broken one of his wings. He beeped in frustration, now he couldn't fly.

A vine came out of the darkness and grabbed Bee by his waist and slammed him on the ground, earning beeps of pain from him. Raf couldn't stand to watch as his guardian was being hurt by someone he thought was his friend.

One of his beeps was for Ratchet, asking him if he could ground bridge him out of his mind. The medic said, "I can't ground bridge you out! This is your mind, not a location on Earth! You have to get out on your own!"

"How _could I ever be normal somehow?"_

"Think about things that bring you happiness."

"_You've _got to keep your mind wide open?"

"Yes! Now hurry, your body can't take much more!"

It was true, Bee's body on the med table was getting beaten up each time he was getting hurt in his mind. He had to escape and think about something happy before his body got too damaged.

He pulled out his guns and shot at the vines, causing them to drop him. Bee sat on the ground and closed his eyes, thinking about his teammates, and even Wheeljack. A small amount of light appeared around him, causing Ivy to cry out in pain.

Bumblebee then thought about his human friends and partner, Raf. He needed more light and that's when he realized he forgot about someone special in his life… his mother. As soon as he thought about Arachnid, the light got even bigger and Ivy started to disappear.

Once he opened his eyes again he found that he was back in the safety of the base. Bee sat up and looked around at everyone. He beeped at them, asking if he was back in the base or still trapped in Llona.

Arcee hugged him and said, "You're home, Bee. You're with your friends now, and you're finally safe. I was so worried about you… are you okay?" He nodded as they pulled away.

He stood up and fell on the ground, due to the damage he received in Llona. He looked up at saw his partner looking down at him with a smile.

Bee beeped at him, saying, "_Raf, all those times we got to know each other do matter to me. And I want to prove it to you… just listen to this and tell me if I'm wrong._"

He turned on his radio, "_But_ I know all his favorite songs. And I could tell you, his favorite color's green. He likes to argue, born on the 17th. His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes."

Tears formed in Raf's eyes, Bee really did remember everything about him. But he wasn't done yet, "He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar. I think he can see through everything _but my heart._"

Raf ran towards his guardian and hugged his shoulder, letting tears fall on the autobot. Bee gently wrapped his arm around his best friend and Raf could swear that he heard Bumblebee's radio playing, "_Oh darling, _don't you ever grow up."

Once they pulled away, Bee's radio played another song, "He is sensible, and so incredible. _And_ all my _single_ friends are jealous. He says everything I need to hear and it's like I couldn't ask for anything better."

Raf smiled as the song for him kept playing, "He respects my space and never makes me wait. _And_ he calls exactly when he says he will. He's close to my mother and talks business _with my father._ He's charming and endearing and I'm comfortable."

All autobots and humans smiled at how close those two were. Raf couldn't find his words, each word that was sung was from the heart. This was the most amazing moment in his life, and he was sharing it with his best friend.

_**In The City….**_

Knockout crawled out of the building he was trapped under and made his way to Megatron and Starscream. He pulled out the dark energon from Starscream's chest and put it into Megatron's instead.

Megatron's eyes opened and he growled, "Where is Bumblebee? I'm going to kill that little bug!"

"He was saved by the autobots, master."

"Where is my ship?"

"Bumblebee kinda… destroyed your ship…"

Knockout shielded his face from Megatron when he saw the leader of the decepticon's stand up. Megatron pulled out small pieces of the dark energon and put them in the medic's hands.

He commanded, "Put each one in our fallen decepticons' chests so that they will be revived." He nodded and ran towards Breakdown since he wanted to save him first.

Megatron roared, "Let us see Bumblebee destroy us now that we have dark energon flowing through our veins!"

_**In Llona….**_

"Where is he?" demanded a frightening voice.

"He escaped, Lord Liam…" whispered Ivy.

"WHAT! How did you manage to do that!"

She quickly explained, "His friends! They… they managed to communicate with him and they told him how to escape Llona!"

He grabbed her by her throat and whispered harshly, "You better find him then! If you come back here without Bumblebee you will be destroyed for good! Understand your mission, Ivy?"

"Y-Yes! Find Bumblebee and bring him to you."

**Chapter nine is up! Next chapter there might be a fight between Megatron and Bumblebee again. ;) Ooh, I can hardly wait to see what ideas I have in store for chapter ten! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**

_**WANT CHAPTER TEN? THEN PLEASE REVIEW!**_

_Next chapter! Will Bumblebee turn into a decepticon again in order to defeat Megatron once and for all or will he be killed? Will Ivy really capture Bee or will she refuse to follow her master's orders?_

_**Sorry for any mistakes! I'll see you all again for Chapter Ten if you review! :)**_


	10. Toxic Dreams

_Save Me From This Nightmare_

**Summary: While out on a mission, Arcee and Jack are attacked by Arachnid. Once Arcee and the others are knocked away, Arachnid kidnaps Jack. Will Arcee get Jack back before he's killed?**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO GET WHAT **_**BUMBLEBEE**_** IS SAYING WHEN HE'S USING HIS RADIO TO TALK!**

_When the radio people are talking and it's unimportant words, the words will be in Italics!_

When the radio people talk and it's what Bumblebee wants to say, the words will be normal.

Chapter Ten: Toxic Dreams

_**The Next Day….**_

"Optimus, please just-"**NO!** Arcee crossed her arms and growled under her breath. Her leader was slowly starting to get on her nerves. She was trying to see if Optimus would let Bumblebee out of the med bay so he could fight again.

He looked down at her and said, "I will _not_ allow Bumblebee to get injured more than he already is. It's a miracle he's still alive after everything he's been through. We can't afford to lose him so I'm-"

Arcee cut him off, "So you're just going to let him sit in the base for the rest of his life and watch as we go on missions and he stays here watching the kids like a 'house wife'?"

"Now wait a minute-"

"I'm sorry, Optimus, but I can't."

"Arcee-"

"It's not fair for Bee!"

Prime said nothing, but around the corner was Bumblebee clinging to the wall for support as he listened in on their conversation. He was curious, and the conversation was about him so he figured that he should be able to listen.

Arcee continued, "You and I both know he wants to fight. If you never let him fight, or even leave the base, he'll just get depressed. Bee wants to make Warrior class one day but he can't do that if you won't let him fight."

She sighed as she started to calm down. Arcee said softly, "Optimus, Bumblebee wants to see Raf. Sure he can see him in the base, but if you make him stay in here he won't see Raf outside of the base. Bee's his guardian, he should be able to see him outside of the base."

Optimus finally spoke up, "I understand this bothers you and Bumblebee, but he needs his rest. He can barely walk on his own and-"

"Bee could barely transform and he saved your life from Megatron." Arcee glared.

"Yes, but-"

"No buts! You wouldn't be here right now if it weren't for-"

**ENOUGH! **Prime was losing his patience with Arcee, and that was rare because he's usually always patient. But this argument was irritating him so much, Arcee could be so stubborn sometimes.

Optimus said firmly, "He will _not_ be fighting and that is final, Arcee!" She looked down and whispered, "You don't even care about what Bumblebee wants, do you?"

He gasped in complete shock. A good leader always listens to everyone's wants and needs, even if they sounded crazy. Bumblebee was a part of their team and that meant that his wants and needs were important to him.

**CRASH! **The two of them looked to their left to see Bumblebee on the ground trying to get back up on his own. He tried flapping his wings to help him up, but they were far too damaged to do that.

Arcee and Optimus ran to his side, she whispered, "Were you listening the whole time?" He looked her in the eyes and nodded.

Their leader stated, "You are far too weak to join us in battle, Bumblebee. And this proves it." He looked up at his leader and shook his head no.

"Bumblebee, listen to-"

"I can be tough, I can be strong. _But_ with you, it's not like that at all."

"I know you are strong, but for the time being I have to-"

"_Keep your love _lockdown."

He disagreed with the scout, "No, you're not going to be locked down in the base. You will not be fighting with us for the time being."

Bee couldn't take it anymore, he blasted a song at a high volume, expressing how angry he was, _"I'm just gonna run right through the rain! _I'm just gonna dance right through the pain! I just wanna feel that rhythm, feel that drum! Let my heart beat louder, let my heart speak louder than my head!"

Arcee gave her friend a small smile, he could be just as stubborn as her sometimes. Optimus sighed before saying, "I'm sorry, but I just can't risk losing you…"

He pushed himself up, ignoring the pain he was in, and hugged his leader. Optimus was in shock, was Bumblebee begging or was he trying to comfort him? He didn't know either answer, but he did know that he had to return the hug.

He wrapped his arms around the scout and felt Bumblebee's head nuzzle his stomach, since that's how tall he was compared to his leader. He let out a deep sigh, maybe Bumblebee could try and if fighting proved to be too much for him, then he'd have to rest for a while.

"Bumblebee?"

"_And I'm like _yes."

"I'll let you fight, but if it's too much for you I'll have you rest. Understand?" 

Optimus felt Bumblebee nod against his stomach and let go so he could… _dance_. Bee switched stations and danced to the song, _"Hey kids, here we go! Heavy metal disco. Put your hands up, this is love in America. Malibu to Broadway, dance away the heart ache. Blow the world a kiss, this is love in America!"_

He looked at Arcee and beeped, telling her to dance with him. She rolled her eyes and said with a smile, "Not yet, Bee, not yet."

She walked by him and poked his chest, causing him to fall to the ground and cry out in pain. He beeped at her, telling her he'd get her back for that when he could walk again.

Arcee saw him as no threat and waved her hand in the air, telling him she wasn't afraid. Prime lifted Bumblebee onto his feet and walked him over to the med table. Once Bee was sitting on it he whispered, "Just rest for now…"

But just as he was going to walk away, he felt a small hand grab his wrist. He turned to see Bumblebee looking up at him with desperate eyes. The scout let go of his leader and beeped at him.

Optimus Prime sighed and answered, "No, I don't know where Arachnid is. She keeps disappearing each time you get hurt."

Bee looked down and beeped at his leader again. Prime's eyes widened at what he had just heard him say. That must've been a lie, Bumblebee didn't really think that… did he?

He got down on one knee so that he'd be at eye level with Bumblebee. He lifted the scout's head up gently and said with a hint of anger in his voice, "Listen to me, this is not your fault. It's not your fault that part of you is a decepticon. Don't you _ever_ think that everything's ruined just because of you turned into a decepticon!"

The scout didn't believe a word he just said, you could see it in his eyes. Prime looked into those huge, deep blue eyes and noticed just how beautiful they were. Bee's eyes showed the emotion he was feeling, and he was feeling depressed right now.

Optimus continued, "It's not your fault, you can help it. You're still learning to control the decepticon deep down inside of you. I understand it's hard to control it but you're doing your best. I can tell."

He beeped at his leader, telling him he was sorry for hurting his team and destroying the city. Optimus grabbed Bee's shoulders and shook him in frustration saying madly, "DON'T YOU DARE SAY YOU'RE SORRY!"

By then the shaking had attracted Ratchet, Raf, Jack, and Arcee's attention. Bulkhead and Miko were in the city seeing if they could do anything to repair the city after Bee's decepticon attack.

Tears of fear escaped Bumblebee's eyes, he was frightened that his leader was shaking him so roughly. Ratchet pried Optimus off of Bumblebee while Arcee, Jack, and Raf ran to the scout's side to comfort him.

Ratchet said gently, "Calm down, Optimus. You're scaring Bumblebee." The last sentence Ratchet said is what brought him out of his crazed thoughts, _'You're scaring Bumblebee'._

The medic scolded, "You know he's a very emotional mech, you know better than do to things like that to him. What was going through your head when you scared Bumblebee like that, Optimus?"

For once in his life, Optimus Prime didn't know _what_ was going through his head when he shook Bumblebee so violently. What was wrong with him? Was he shaking Bee because he was upset, or did he shake him because he was overly concerned? He didn't know…

Prime stood up and turned away from his friends. He didn't want to look Bumblebee in the eye when he scared him so. But Bee had other plans in mind…

The scout shot up and tried to run to his leader, but he failed. The pain in his legs came back and sent him falling to the ground.

Tears flooded his eyes again as he thought he was going to lose someone important in his life again. After his father was murdered, he had no one to look up to, no one to be his hero… no one to _really_ care for him.

Optimus was his substitute for all those things. Prime was someone he looked up to, he was Bee's hero, and he _really_ cared for the yellow mech. Bumblebee wasn't going to let him walk out on him like his mother did.

"_Baby_, please don't go. If I wake up tomorrow will you still be here?"

"Bumblebee, I can't-"

"I don't know if you feel the way I do, if you leave I'm gon' find you. _Baby_, please don't go."

The desperation in the scout's eyes made him groan and walk over to him and help him up. Optimus asked, "Why do you want me to stay?"

Bumblebee answered by beeping, saying for everyone to hear, _"Because I've lost too many people in my life already. I lost friends, like Tailgate and Cliffjumper. I lost my father and almost my mother… and I'm not about to let you walk out on me… like my mother did…"_

He did lose more people than the rest of them did, maybe not more than Ratchet. But sure, they all did lose Tailgate and Cliffjumper, but they still had a mother and a father. Bumblebee only had his disappearing decepticon mother and his team, he didn't want to lose any more people in his life.

Their leader looked down at Bumblebee and stated, "Then I shall stay, if that is your wish." Bee looked up at Prime, the light in his eyes shining like the moon and the stars at night.

As soon as Bumblebee was going to say something, they all heard Bulkhead's voice say, "Help! Decepticons are tearing the city apart! Megatron's alive! Breakdown and Starscream are too! HELP!"

Arcee looked at Optimus, waiting for him to say, _'Roll out!'_ He looked at his team and smiled, it was time to go. He commanded, "Autobots, roll out!"

One by one they transformed until Bumblebee was the last one left to transform. Everyone had driven away, he was actually kind of nervous to transform. He was scared that he was too weak or that he wouldn't be able to do it…

"Bee?" asked Raf, pulling the autobot out of his daze. He glanced down to see Jack, Miko, and Raf looked up at him with wide eyes. He knew what they wanted…

He let out a deep breath before successfully transforming into his vehicle mode. He opened his doors and watched as the kids took a seat and put on their seat belts. And then he sped off into the city.

_**In The City….**_

Once Bumblebee was in the streets of the city, he looked around at all the damage he and the decepticons caused. He let the kids out and transformed back into robot mode.

The children ran into a building, one that was barely standing. They watched as Bumblebee took careful steps, as if the ground was made of glass. He looked at all the damage he caused when he went on a rampage through the city.

He put a hand on a building and it just crumbled to the ground in millions of tiny pieces. Bee quickly walked away from the building he had accidentally destroyed, not wanting to be there when the humans found out.

A dark, chilling voice said from behind the scout, "Amazing isn't it? You are strong, indeed. You are a weapon. And you know it, don't you?"

Bee turned around just in time to get his wrists grabbed by Megatron. He tightened his grip on the younger mech and growled, "You were brought into this world with one purpose! To destroy everything!"

He tried to pull away but he failed. The larger mech continued, "You're a decepticon and you know it! You tried to stop it by becoming an autobot, is that right?"

Megatron chuckled before going on, "Well, you can't stop it. It will eat you alive until you are forced to give in. You have two choices, little Bumblebee. You can join the decepticons and be my second in command or you can become a decepticon and destroy everything and everyone you love."

Bumblebee pulled again, but it was no use. He couldn't escape, he just stood there and took in every nasty thing Megatron had to say to him… there was nothing he could do about it.

He stood there with his eyes looking at the ground. Megatron punched him and smirked, "Pathetic. You can't escape my grip, what a weak little thing. You can't even protect your partner."

Bee's eyes shot up just in time to see Raf get picked up by Starscream. That did it… Bee started shaking and he eyes glowed with red. He kicked Megatron with all his might onto the ground.

The scout walked over to him and beeped with anger, _"You can torment and insult me all you want, you can knock me down and hurt me all you want, but once you mess with my partner… you just dug your grave again, Megatron!"_

Not once in his life had Megatron seen someone look down at him with such burning hatred. It almost frightened him… _almost._

Bee ran over to Starscream and ripped his arm off… _again._ Starscream howled in pain as his arm was removed from his body once more.

The scout got Raf out of the hand unharmed and gently put him on the ground. He looked up at his guardian and smiled. Bee's eyes had returned back to their natural blue color.

Starscream glared at them and aimed his missile at Bumblebee. He fired it off with an insanely evil laugh. **POW!** It made contact with Bee, causing a cloud of smoke to appear… and that's when he lost it…

Two red glowing dots appeared in the smoke, slowly making their way out. Starscream backed away in fear as he saw Bumblebee walk out with red eyes and the decepticon symbol on his chest.

He fell backwards and then started crawling away from the little terror. Bumblebee grabbed Starscream's legs and ripped them from his body, then he grabbed the seeker's last arm and tore it off.

Now Starscream was just a head on a body. He trembled and begged, "Please, Bumblebee! Have mercy on me! Please!"

Bumblebee beeped with a glare, saying, _"Did __**you**__ have mercy on Cliffjumper when you killed him? NO! You just killed him, not wanting to give him mercy. He was my friend and you murdered him! Now let me do what you did to Cliff!"_

He dug his hand into Starscream's chest and ripped out his spark. Bee watched as the light in the seeker's eyes vanished and turned to black. He dropped the spark on the ground and stepped on it, crushing it instantly.

The autobots rushed over to where the screams were coming from and saw Megatron shocked in the pavement, Starscream dead and his spark shattered on the ground, and Breakdown trying to fight a decepticon Bumblebee.

Breakdown tried to punch Bee, and let out an angry sigh when he missed. Each time he swung at him and missed, he'd grow more enraged.

Bee beeped at him, _"Looks like someone gets angry real fast… the thing about anger is once you lose control…"_ Suddenly Bumblebee disappeared, causing Breakdown to turn and twist around trying to find him. Then he felt a sharp pain in his back, making him fall to the ground.

The yellow mech grabbed a hold of Breakdown's neck and ripped it form his body beeping, _"You lose sight of everything…" _Then he threw the head at Megatron, causing him blast it away so he wouldn't get hit.

Knockout ran at Bee with his electrical staff and swung at him, but he missed. He looked around for Bumblebee, seeing as how he just disappeared from the fight. Then he looked up… **BAM!**

The decepticon medic was punched into the ground crumbled up like a destroyed piece of paper. Knockout's red eyes closed, telling the little terror that he was finally dead. Now just Megatron was left…

Megatron stood up and glared at Bumblebee. He roared, "This is between you and me, bug! Two are standing… one will win, the other… will _perish_."

He ran at Bee with his sword ready to kill. Megatron knew Bumblebee didn't have a sword of his own, so he figured the scout would either have to use his fists or use his guns.

**SLASH!** Everyone expected Bee on the ground, but to their surprise Megatron had hit a hologram of Bee. He screeched in frustration and turned to see Bumblebee waving at him, he knew that if he had a mouth, the scout would be smirking at him.

Megatron ran at him again and stabbed at where he once was. He gasped, knowing that Bumblebee was behind him about to attack him. The scout ran at full speed and punched him into the ground, earning a cracking sound from the larger mech.

Miko gulped, "That's gotta hurt…" Bee looked down at the decepticon in the pavement, waiting for him to get back up and fight… but he didn't.

This had to be a trick, right? Even if it wasn't, Bumblebee was going to make sure he was dead this time. He jammed his fist through Megatron's chest and ripped out the dark energon.

The scout looked at the purple shard in his hand and threw it at Ratchet, who bobbled it but caught it. Then he lightly kicked Megatron's leg, trying to see if he'd move… but he didn't since the dark energon was removed from his body.

Bumblebee started to walk towards his teammates, his red eyes and decepticon symbol gone. But the energy needed for that to happen was too great for anyone to handle. He collapsed on the ground, a few yards away from his team.

Arcee ran to him and lifted him up onto his feet, allowing him to lean on her shoulder. His eyes opened and he looked at his team with sad eyes, sad because he believed that he was a monster.

"_You are no monster… but I might be one…"_ said a familiar broken voice. Everyone turned around, only to be flashed with a bright white light. They closed their eyes for a second and then opened them to see that they were in a white room.

The next thing they knew they were each grabbed by a metal vine, both human and autobot. Bumblebee beeped faintly, _"Why are you doing this, Ivy?"_

She refused to show herself to them, but they could still hear her voice say, "This is my mission, Bumblebee. But how about I give you all a deal?"

"What kind of deal?" questioned Arcee.

"It's simple, really. Each of you shall face your own nightmare…"

"What's the catch?"

"Each of you must pass in order to free everyone. If one of you fails, you're all stay in Llona _forever_!"

They weren't in Llona, they were in Ivy's twisted mind. She didn't wait for them to answer, they were going to play her little game whether they liked it or not. And they had to pass or else they'd be trapped in Llona for an eternity.

_**In Miko's Dream….**_

She opened her eyes and found herself tied by ropes in a metal chair. She was in a ring of sharp thorns, and that was in a ring of burning fire.

Miko looked out in the distance and saw two figures fighting each other. She squinted and gasped when she saw that the two figures fighting were Breakdown and Bulkhead.

She had to get out, what if he partner needed her? He was always there for her and now she had to be there for him. Miko looked at the trap she was in, she needed a plan but she couldn't think of one…

Thinking was never one of her favorite things to do, she always did things without thinking. Miko thought, _"Okay, so I'm tied in a metal chair surrounded by thorns and fire… the thorns could get me out of the chair but what can I do about the fire?"_

She tilted back in her chair and then threw herself backwards into the thorns, causing the ropes to weaken. Miko jumped at the ropes and accidentally flew herself out of her chair and a few feet from the fire.

The girl looked over the fire to see Bulkhead getting beaten by Breakdown… she had to think of a way through the fire and she had to do it quickly or else her guardian might die.

Miko reached over the thorns and used all her strength to pulled the metal chair over the thorns. Once she had the chair, she threw it on top of a part of the fire. The flames died down where she threw the chair, allowing her to pass through.

As soon as she was out of the ring of fire, the chair melted. She grinned as she saw her plan had worked out perfectly. Miko ran towards the fighting robots and shouted, "HEY BREAKDOWN! LEAVE BULKHEAD ALONE!"

The next thing she knew, both Breakdown and Bulkhead disappeared. She wondered, _"Were they even real? Where did they go?" _Ivy's voice broke Miko out of her thoughts when she said:

"_Miko, you have conquered your nightmare. You have passed."_

_**In Jack's Dream….**_

He was walking down a fog covered street, he didn't know what or who he was looking for. Suddenly something ran past him, causing him to come to a halt. Jack looked around, but saw nothing but fog and gray buildings.

Jack shivered as it suddenly got colder, and the fog started rolling in again. He looked around again and asked, "Hello? Is anybody here? Hello?"

He received no answer in return, but then something moved around from behind him. He took a glance out of the corner of his eye and saw nothing.

But then a familiar voice called, "Jack? Jack are you there? Can you hear me?"

"Mom? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you and-**AHHH!**"

As Jack was running to his mother, he saw her get picked up by Arachnid. He glared at her and yelled, "Put my mom down! I thought you were on our side!"

She laughed and then scolded, "You of all people should know better than to put trust in a decepticon!" Arachnid wrapped June in a web and stuck her to the side of a tall building.

Arachnid snickered, "You can have her back… all you have to do is scale a large building without anything holding onto you, but you can't do it, can you?"

He growled at her and started to climb the building. He honestly had no idea how he was holding onto the building, but then he looked at his hands and saw Arachnid's webs on his both of his hands. Why would she help him?

He got to the twenty fifth story and looked to his right to see Arachnid smirking. She said, "Don't look down, child." Of course he looked down, everyone does when you say that…

The teen shuddered and whispered to himself, "Don't look down, don't look down, don't look down…" Then his mother cried, "JACK! Get me down from here!"

Right above him was June Darby hanging by a thread of Arachnid's web. Then the web broke, sending her falling. Jack screamed and then dove after her.

Once he grabbed his mother he shifted positions so that he'd get the pain when they crashed. When they made contact, a wave electricity jolted through his body. And the next thing he heard was Ivy saying:

"_Jack, you have conquered your nightmare. You have passed."_

_**In Raf's Dream….**_

"What is this place?" asked Raf aloud as he walked through streets made out of TVs. Each screen was playing a different image. He looked to his right to see the screens flashing pictures of Bumblebee protecting him.

He looked to his left to see pictures of Bee fighting decepticons, and then he looked forward to see a picture of Raf growing up and forgetting about Bumblebee.

Raf ran to it and screamed, "NO! I won't forget him! I won't!" He looked to his right to see an older version on him standing beside a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

The blonde and the older Raf were watching two children, a boy and a girl, playing tag with each other. Bumblebee appeared and walked over to them.

The children hid behind the adult Raf and the woman, they were kind of scared of Bee. The littler Raf walked over and asked, "Don't you recognize him?"

"No? What is that?"

"His name is Bumblebee. He's your-_our_ guardian! _Our_ best friend!"

"I've never seen him before in my life."

"Yes you have! Bumblebee, say something!"

The alien beeped at them, and the adult Raf answered, "He just said, _'What do you want me to say?'_" The little Raf cheered, "You can understand him!"

The adult asked, "Why? I don't even know him…" Raf nearly screamed, "HE'S OUR PARTNER! AND I WON'T LET MYSELF FORGET HIM WHEN I'M OLDER!"

The older Raf made a hand gesture telling him to go on. He fixed his glasses and continued, "I won't forget him because he's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I barely had friends before, and now that I've met Bumblebee… I have friends and I feel… _happy._"

Tears welled up in his eyes as he said, "Bee means the world to me, he's my best friend. He's makes me so happy when he's with me… and I don't want him to leave… I don't want to forget him…_ ever_."

Raf started to cry, not caring if they saw him. He sobbed, "I don't want to forget Bee! He's my best friend and I won't let anything change that! I never want to leave him… I need Bumblebee in my life…"

He wiped the tears from his eyes to see that everything around him had disappeared. He looked around him in the white room, trying to find anyone. But all he heard was Ivy's voice:

"_Raf, you have conquered you nightmare. You have passed."_

_**In Bulkhead's Dream….**_

He was wandering around an abandoned street, searching for any sign of a human or bot. He heard a footstep from behind him and turned to see Breakdown holding Miko in one hand, and Bumblebee pinned against the decepticon's chest with the other arm.

Bulkhead glared at his rival and yelled, "Let them go, Breakdown! I'm the one you want!" The decepticon laughed, "You are the one I want… to _kill_. But I want them for other reasons."

"Like what?"

"I want the girl so I can squish her in front of you."

"Not gonna happen! Why do you want Bee?"

"Interface."

Bulkhead shouted angrily, "LIKE HECK YOU ARE!" Breakdown laughed louder and smirked, "I'll cut you a deal, Bulkhead. I'll give you the girl, if I get to keep the bug."

Miko squirmed in the cons grip but she couldn't get free. Bumblebee struggled against Breakdown, desperately trying to get free, but he failed. Breakdown was just too strong for both of them.

The autobot growled, "How about you give me both of them and I offline you quick and painlessly?" Breakdown's grip tightened on his captives, telling Bulkhead he wasn't going to let out of either of them.

Bulkhead pulled out his gun and shouted, "Drop the girl, and give me back Bumblebee!" The decepticon chuckled, "Fine. I'll drop the girl."

Breakdown let go of Miko, sending her plummeting to the ground. Bulkhead ran as fast as he could and dove for her. As Bulkhead made the save, Breakdown ran away with Bumblebee.

He transformed and let Miko hop in, once she was in he sped off to attack Breakdown. Once they were going to make contact with the decepticon, Miko did a tuck and roll out of Bulkhead. **CRASH!**

The autobot slammed into Breakdown's legs, causing him to fall to the ground and let go of Bumblebee. Bulkhead flipped his rival over and heard Breakdown beg, "Do it.. offline me, Megatron will only want to get rid of me if go back… do it.. kill me."

There was a long pause until Bulkhead walked towards his friends. Right before hey all disappeared he whispered, "It's not worth it… Optimus taught me better than that."

Everything turned into a cloud of fog, causing Bulkhead to prepare himself for battle just in case. But he was met with ivy's gentle voice saying:

"_Bulkhead, you have conquered your nightmare. You have passed."_

_**In Arcee's Dream….**_

Arcee opened her eyes and found herself aboard Arachnid's old ship, the one she and Tailgate were trapped upon… the same ship that her partner was killed on.

She walked around the ship's halls with caution, she didn't know what she was supposed to do here and she didn't know why she was on the ship. Was this her test or was she in reality?

She walked into the same chamber that once held Tailgate and herself and looked at the wall to see that her partner's blood was still on it… it was kept on the wall as a reminder that he had been murdered because of her.

Footsteps came from behind her, she turned around to see Arachnid holding Jack in her hand… and Bumblebee was unconscious in her other arm.

"ARACHNID! LET THEM GO!"

"Now where would the fun in that be?"

"Let them go now or else I'll kill you."

"Could you really do that to sweet, little Bumblebee?"

Arcee gasped and looked at her blacked out friend. She could never take away Bee's last family member, no matter how hard she'd try. If she did kill Arachnid, what would he think of her?

Arachnid smirked and chuckled, "That's right, I'm untouchable. You won't do it because you would hurt Bumblebee. And you certainly won't do it because I would take Jack down with me. You'd kill two birds with one stone… well, maybe three birds because you'd feel Bumblebee's heartbreak, wouldn't you?"

The decepticon opened another door to the far left of her, and behind the door was _Tailgate _and _Cliffjumper_. They were on edge of dying but they were still alive.

Arcee was about to run to them when Arachnid said, "This is the deal, Arcee. If you go to Cliffjumper and Tailgate, I get Bumblebee and Jack forever. If you go to me, you get your partner and Bumblebee… but you'll lose Tailgate and Cliffjumper forever."

This was tough for Arcee… she loved everyone in the room. (But not Arachnid right now…) She'd give anything for Tailgate and Cliffjumper come back to her… but could she give up Jack and Bumblebee for them?

The autobot sighed and turned to Cliff and Tailgate. She whispered, "I'm so sorry…" Arcee walked towards Arachnid and growled, "Give them to me now!"

Arachnid handed Arcee both Bee and Jack unharmed and walked over to the other two autobots. Arcee watched as Arachnid slayed both Tailgate and Cliffjumper right before her eyes.

"CLIFF! TAILGATE!" wailed Arcee.

"For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm." Played Bee's radio.

"Bee… they're gone…"

Tears escaped as she fell into Bumblebee's arms. He just kept playing the song, "This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry. Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on and forever more."

She whimpered, "They're gone, Bee… it's all my fault! I let them go in the first place! I couldn't save Tailgate! I couldn't save Cliffjumper! And I couldn't save you before! I saved you now, but I couldn't save you before…"

Bumblebee turned up the volume, "Come stop your crying, it'll be alright. Just take my hand, hold it tight. I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry."

Arcee whispered, "Why can't I stop crying?" Bee beeped at her softly, saying simply, _"It's okay to cry, Arcee. Sometimes crying means you are strong enough to let go… you are strong. You are ready to move on."_

She closed her eyes and said softly, "You're right… I am strong… though it may hurt, I have to move on. I can get through this with my friends by my side… I am ready to let go."

Once she opened her eyes she was alone in a white room. Nobody was around her, everyone seemed to just disappear. Everyone but Ivy who said:

"_Arcee, you have conquered your nightmare. You have passed."_

_**In Ratchet's Dream….**_

"What in the Allspark am I doing here _again_?" asked Ratchet. He looked around himself and noticed he was back on the Nemesis with Raf on his shoulder.

He looked at the little boy and asked, "What are we doing on the decepticon's ship?" Raf looked surprised he had asked the question. He screeched, "We're saving Bumblebee from Megatron!"

"What? We already did that."

"No we didn't. What are you talking about?"

"_Ivy…_"

"What?"

The medic rolled her his eyes and put Raf down grumbling, "Lousy Watcher of stupid Llona…" The little boy gave him a confused look before following him into the room that contained Bee and Megatron's body.

Ratchet ran out to attack Bumblebee and heard Raf yell, "Ratchet! Don't hurt Bumblebee!" He growled, "That's _not_ Bumblebee!"

He tried to punch the scout, but he missed and got punched into a wall. He blacked out for a second and when he came to he saw Bee trying to get Raf off the chord.

He ran towards Megatron and detached his life line from him saying, "Farwell, Megatron!" That caused the yellow autobot to throw him against the wall. Ratchet looked up in time to see Bumblebee about to resurrect Megatron.

Ratchet tried to get up, but his body ached from the blows he received. But he knew he had to be strong, no matter how much pain he was in.

**BAM!** Ratchet tackled Bee to the ground, causing the dark energon to slide into the hallway. He ripped out a circuit in Bumblebee's neck, causing him to black out.

The little boy ran over and asked, "What did you do to him?" The medic explained, "In every bot, there is a circuit on their neck that can cause them to go into power down mode. And I removed it from Bumblebee so he'd sit still."

"But what about Megatron in his mind?"

"I'll have to reverse the psychic patch so that Megatron leaves Bumblebee's mind."

"Will that-"

"I have no time for questions. Megatron could reawaken at any second… I have to work fast."

Ratchet started to reverse the psychic patch by adjusting the wires in the chord. Once he had them all where he wanted them, he detached Bumblebee from the psychic patch.

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEEEEEP! **Megatron's heart monitor just sat there playing the same beeping noise, telling them that the decepticon was dead.

Suddenly two huge blue eyes looked at him and beeped at him. Ratchet sighed and smiled at the scout. He whispered, "You're welcome, Bumblebee."

Deep down inside Ratchet thought, _"If I had been stronger when this originally occurred, Megatron would've died and Bumblebee would've been saved. I could've offlined Megatron… if only I had been stronger…_"

He looked around himself to see everything and everyone around him disappearing. Soon he was engulfed by white nothingness. Ivy's voice said calmly:

"_Ratchet, you have conquered your nightmare. You have passed."_

_**In Optimus' Dream….**_

"Optimus Prime," said a dark, evil voice, "it has been some time since our last fight. I've been fighting your scout for so long, I've actually missed our battles."

Prime growled as he saw Megatron standing in front of Bumblebee, who was locked in stasis cuffs so he was forced to watch them fight.

Megatron smirked and asked, "What, Prime? Can't stand to see your precious scout locked up behind me? What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to retrieve him, taking as many risks as I have to."

"How about I cut you a deal, Prime?"

"How can you offer a deal when you cannot stay true to your word?"

"Either you agree, or I end his life. You choose."

The autobot leader nodded, he didn't have a choice but to say yes, he didn't want Bumblebee to die because of him. Megatron walked forward and pulled out his sword saying, "If you defeat me in battle, you get the scout unharmed."

He knew he shouldn't ask but he did, "And what happens if I fail to defeat you in combat?" The decepticon chuckled evilly, "I turn him into a decepticon for good and he becomes my second in command. Could you live with yourself knowing you failed to protect him? I think not."

The autobot pulled out his sword and said, "Prepare to be terminated, Megatron. For I shall not fail my scout." And then the battle between them began.

Bumblebee watched as his leader fought the dangerous decepticon, neither were winning the fight at this point. Their swords were pressed against each other's, trying to push the other to the ground.

**PUNCH! NO!** Megatron was punched onto the ground by Optimus Prime. He looked up at the autobot and saw nothing but pure rage in his eyes.

"Do it, Optimus. Kill me. Kill your _brother_."

"My _brother_ died eons ago, the day he chose to be a decepticon."

"I could've stayed and continued to be a worthless autobot or-"

"Or you could've betrayed everyone who cared about you."

Megatron growled, "Either you finish me off, or I finish you off. Which would you rather have?" Optimus thought for a moment before replying, "_Neither_."

He continued, "I'd rather have you alive then dead, for the moment. I sense you might change one day, but that might take a very long time. Everyone possesses the power to change, even _you_, Megatron."

Everything around Optimus started to drift away in a faint breeze. He ran to Bumblebee and tried to grab him, but he had already vanished in the wind. He heard Ivy's small voice whisper:

"_Optimus Prime, you have conquered your nightmare. You have passed."_

_**In Bumblebee's Dreams….**_

Bee was walking in an open space of white nothingness. You could walk as far as you'd like, but you'd still see white everywhere. But the scout believed that there might be somewhere he could go, _anywhere._

He continued to walk, though it seemed as though he went nowhere. Bee looked around and beeped, _"Is anybody here? Arcee? Raf? Optimus? HELLO? Can anybody hear me?" _Suddenly, he heard voices from his past:

"_You'll never be in the military."_

"_Why don't you just stick to being beautiful, okay?"_

"_They won't want you, all you'll do is get kidnapped by decepticons."_

"_The military needs skilled autobots, not weaklings like __**you!**__"_

Bumblebee always had a low self-esteem, and when people told him things like that he'd get depressed and believe them. But he summoned up the confidence to join the military and now he was on team Prime! But the voices refused to leave.

"_You only got on team Prime because Optimus thinks you're cute."_

"_Who'd you bribe to get on Optimus' team?"_

"_You'll probably die in a few days, maybe even a few hours."_

"_Why would they want __**you?**__ You have attention span of a __**bumblebee!**__"_

Slowly he started to break down, he remembered those phrases. And they hurt the first time, but now they hurt even more now that he's hearing them a second time. Now a third time:

"_You're the team's scout? HA! You'll never make Warrior class!"_

"_No swords? Only fists? You'll be lucky to make it out alive against a decepticon!"_

"_When I heard team Prime lost a member, I thought they lost __**you!**__ What a bummer…"_

"_Cliffjumper probably died protecting __**you!**__"_

Bee dropped to his knees, covering his face so he wouldn't cry. He wanted his mother with him, she'd know what to do. These voices were tearing him apart piece by piece.

"_What? You want your mother? Too bad! She's a decepticon!"_

"_You're mother's crazy! Now what does that make you?"_

"_Arachnid doesn't want you! Nobody wants you!"_

"_**You're a little monster, just like your mother!"**_

He let out a screeching beeping noise that sounded like he was screaming. He beeped angrily, _"THAT'S IT! I'm not a monster and neither is my mother! I'm sick and tired of people bringing me down! I'm a great scout and nobody can tell me otherwise!"_

Bumblebee stood up and beeped, _"I'm done listening to people's mean opinions about me! If I'm on team Prime, then Optimus must've seen something inside of me that truly blew his mind! And I'll prove it one day!"_

He heard Ivy chuckle, "Look at you… I've never seen this side of you. People really put you down all those years ago. But not anymore, hm?"

"_Bumblebee, you have conquered your nightmare. You have passed."_

_**In Llona….**_

The next thing Bumblebee knew, he was back in Llona with the rest of his team and human friends. Ivy stood before them with a smile plastered on her face. She said, "You have all passed your tests. You are free to leave Llona."

"Wait a second. I have a question." Called Miko.

"What is it?"

"Were the people and bots we saw in our dreams _real_?"

She answered, "Of course they were. The Bulkhead you saw in your dream is the same Bulkhead you see over there. Anyone you saw in your dream, was actually in your dream with you. Except for Cliffjumper and Tailgate, I'm sorry, Arcee."

Arcee sighed and whispered, "It's alright, I can make it through." Bee playfully punched her arm and beeped at her, causing her to smile and say, "Yes, we are strong."

"Now," began Ivy, "it's time I returned you to your home." And then everything when white…

_**In The City….**_

They all opened their eyes to find that they were back on Earth in the city. But things wouldn't go back to normal so quickly… something or _someone_ was coming their way…

The ground shook, causing everything, except Ivy, to fall to the ground. Jack shouted, "WHAT'S HAPPENING!" Ivy looked down, ashamed to look at everyone else.

"_Liam is coming…"_

**Oh my gosh! This took me a while! I'm sorry for any mistakes I've made in this! And I'm sorry that Optimus' dream was so lame, I was running out of ideas for him. OK, I worked really hard on this chapter so I'm hoping to get some reviews! :)**

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW HOW IT WAS!**_

_Questions! Will Ivy stop Liam or will she disappear? Will Arachnid come out of the shadows or will she watch as her son and friends are destroyed? And what does Liam want with Bumblebee?_

_**Thank you, and please review for the next chapter! :)**_


	11. Destroyer Of Worlds

_Save Me From This Nightmare_

**Summary: While out on a mission, Arcee and Jack are attacked by Arachnid. Once Arcee and the others are knocked away, Arachnid kidnaps Jack. Will Arcee get Jack back before he's killed? When the kidnapping unlocks new secrets will things ever go back to normal?**

**THIS IS IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT TO GET WHAT **_**BUMBLEBEE**_** IS SAYING WHEN HE'S USING HIS RADIO TO TALK!**

_When the radio people are talking and it's unimportant words, the words will be in Italics!_

When the radio people talk and it's what Bumblebee wants to say, the words will be normal.

Chapter Eleven: Destroyer Of Worlds

_**Where I Left You All Hanging….**_

Everyone struggled to get on their feet so they could give Ivy a proper glare. But Bumblebee didn't glare at her, he just beeped at her, asking her why she would work for someone so evil.

She just turned away from him saying, "Liam saved my life many years ago, he told me the only way I could repay him was if I became a Watcher in the mental world of Llona. I wanted to return the favor, so I agreed… but he turned me into a monster."

Before anyone could say anything to her, the sky turned gray and a man's face appeared in the sky. He looked old, probably in his early 50s or late 40s. His skin was the same gray as the sky, so they were unable to see what color eyes he had.

The face in the sky said with a deep voice, "What a terrible excuse for a city, this place looks destroyed… and look at all the dead alien robots everywhere. I should've destroyed this planet a long time ago. But there is no use crying over spilt blood… speaking of blood, I shall revive these decepticons."

Everyone but Ivy screamed up at the face, "NO!" But it was too late because a bright light filled the sky and all the fallen decepticons awakened from their dead slumber. Megatron stood up and glared at the face in the sky.

"Who are _you_?"

"I am Liam, lord of Llona."

"What are you doing here then? This is _my_ world."

"Do not anger me, _decepticon_. I am here for the one called _'Bumblebee'_."

Bulkhead looked up at the face and asked, "What do you want with the kid, anyways? What has he done to you?" Liam looked down at them and answered, "He is the monster I seek, he is the _destroyer of worlds._ And you know that don't you, Bumblebee?"

Everyone looked at the little scout who was looking back at them with sad wide eyes. Liam laughed loudly and asked, "What? Has he failed to tell you about the prophecy of Cybertron? It appears so to me."

Optimus glared at Liam and defended his teammate, "He has no need to tell us of it, for I already know about it." The face raised an eyebrow, showing he was interested in what Prime had to say.

Megatron and the other decepticons listened with the same interest as Optimus explained, "It was told by ancient Cybertronians that there would be a bot, born from autobot and deception parents, that was destined to destroy everything in his path."

He continued, "So in order to protect all Cybertronians, decepticons and autobots could only mate with their own kind. Eons passed and the destroyer of worlds could not be found… until now. Bumblebee didn't have to be told he was the destroyer of worlds, he already knew. Didn't you?"

Bee backed away from his team beeping at them. He said, _"I never wanted this day to come… I never wanted to be the destroyer of worlds. I knew from the second I was created that I was the destroyer, so in order to stop myself from that ever happening I became an autobot… but my past seems to have a way with catching me…"_

Raf looked up at his partner with curious eyes wondering who Bumblebee really was. He knew Bee was different, but he didn't know Bee was hiding so much pain deep down inside. It was at that moment that he realized that Bumblebee was letting all his inner demons out and fighting them, though they couldn't see it.

Megatron laughed aloud before saying, "The destroyer of worlds, eh? Such power, such destruction, such evil could be in the palm of my hands! You're obviously a decepticon, scout, why not just join us and you wouldn't have to feel bad about destroying everything and everyone?"

Bee's radio played a song, _"And _the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_, the jury's out, but my choice is you." _Megatron growled, "The world could be in the palms of our hands, you could do anything, _have_ anything you desire."

The scout shook his head and beeped at him, _"The only thing I want to have can never be obtained."_ Starscream rolled his eyes and said, "Who knows if this scout really is the destroyer of worlds? I haven't seen him destroy anything but us and this city. I've certainly never seen him destroy any world."

Arcee snapped in frustration, "The day Bee was born was the day our world was destroyed, Screamer!" The seeker took a step back mumbling, "That's impossible… yet it's true…"

"Join me, scout, and you could be the leader of the universe!"

"Ghosts from_ your _past gonna jump out at me_."_

"You're the destroyer of worlds, your past is already caught up with the present."

"Any snide remarks from_ my father about _you_r tattoos _will be ignored_, cause my heart is yours."_

Megatron roared in frustration before running at the scout and plowing through team Prime. He pulled out his sword quickly, but Bee was faster. He jumped into the air and behind Megatron, and just as the leader moved to turn around the scout kicked him into a building.

Starscream chuckled, "And I thought Megatron was tough, he just got defeated by a scout in less than ten nanoseconds!" Liam said to the seeker, "Do not underestimate him, Starscream."

Screamer rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever, I don't believe any of these lies. I've never seen him destroy any world! What happened when he was born was just convenient! Show me some solid evidence that he's the destroyer and I'll believe it."

Liam looked down at Bee and said, "I too would feel the same way as the seeker, Bumblebee. I doubt even your team believes that you're the destroyer. Why not just prove everyone wrong, little Bee?"

He looked up at the face in the sky and switched station, _"And _I can't hear one single word_ they say."_ Liam glared, "Little Bee, you do _not_ want me to be angry. I can destroy worlds just as fast you can, now just show them all who you _really _are."

Bee just let out a noise that sounded like a sigh and played a song as he flew into the sky, _"_Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?Why would you wanna _take our love and _tear it all apart now? Why would you wanna break a perfectly good heart?_"_

And then the transformation begun… Bee closed his eyes as a red glow started to envelope him. Red light shot across the sky, blinding everyone again. When they opened their eyes they saw Bumblebee in all black with bits of yellow on his chest, arms, legs, and head. But his eyes were a sad, dull blue color, as if he was in pain.

Ivy ran into an alley and looked up at the bot who once called her friend. This was all her fault, Bumblebee was turned back into a monster all because she couldn't say no to her master's orders. And she knew Bumblebee never wanted this to happen…

Bee looked down at everyone's shocked expressions. He played another song, _"_I've_ never _gone with the wind, just let it flow. Let it take me where it wants to go. Till you open the door, there's so much more. I've_ never _seen it before. I was trying to fly, but I couldn't find my wings. But you came along and you changed everything."

Team Prime understood what Bumblebee was trying to say completely. He was trying to tell them that he used to just drift with everyone else, never going in his own direction. But then if they had looked deeper into Bee, they'd see the pain he held inside. But Raf and his team came along and changed everything, making him feel whole and happy again.

Megatron couldn't stand to hear anymore of Bee's little heart to heart with his team so he flew up towards the scout and growled, "This is your last chance to join me, if you refuse I shall tear you apart piece by piece, understand?"

That was the last straw for Bee, Megatron underestimated the amount of patience Bumblebee had. Bee's shoulders started to shake, and as soon as his shoulders shook the ground started shaking. Megatron back away and looked down at the human called Raf… then he had an idea…

He flew down and snatched Raf from his friends and carried him into the air. Bee's eyes glared at Megatron with such a burning hatred it actually scared him. The scout beeped angrily, _"Give him to me now or so help me Primus I will offline you!"_

Megatron lifted a mechanical eyebrow before saying, "Under one condition, you must- AH!" Within the blink of an eye Bee had punched a hole right through Megatron's chest and tore out the dark energon with one hand while the other rescued Raf.

"It is… true… you are a… _monster_…" choked Megatron.

"_What… what have I done?"_ beeped Bee.

He flew to the ground releasing Megatron's limp body. Bee gently placed Raf on the ground and beeped with shaking hands, _"Raf, you have to get away from me. I'm a monster, I can't be stopped! I couldn't live with myself knowing that I hurt you, you need to get away from me before I…"_

The words were stuck in Bee's throat, but Raf knew what he was going to say. The little boy looked up at him and stated, "You're _not_ a monster. And I'm not leaving you. You're my partner, my guardian, my best friend… and best friends stick with each other for better or for worse."

Bee backed away from his friend and beeped, _"No, no you have to get away from me. Once I have turned into this, I can't be stopped. I'll go on a rampage destroying anything and anyone in my path, and I won't be able to stop myself because I'm a monster! A demon!"_

The scout flew up into the air, knowing that Raf couldn't stop him. Bee looked at Liam and cried by beeping, _"Why did you do this to me! Why have you cursed me with this! Because of you this world will be destroyed by me! Why! Why did you do this to me!"_

"I chose you because I knew you wouldn't be able to stop yourself from destroying this world."

"_So you cursed me for your own sick entertainment!" _beeped Bumblebee.

"Yes! And now that you have transformed, NO ONE CAN SAVE YOU OR THIS PLANET!"

Liam laughed loudly, this laugh wasn't normal and everyone could tell. Bee beeped, _"Liam, you've gone mad! You're insane!"_ The face said darkly, "Who are you to tell me I'm insane when _you're_ going to destroy their world!"

Arcee cried, "Optimus, there has to be something we can do!" The ground began to shake and clouds in the sky formed together to create a tornado. Lightning struck the ground, causing both autobots and decepticons to run into the alley for cover.

Bee's eyes slowly started to turn red as Liam said, "That's right, little Bee, destroy this world. Give in to your master!" Bee let out what sounded like a scream as his eyes turned red and the bits of yellow on his armor started to fade into black.

The tornado swirled around the city, growing stronger and stronger. The lightning struck the ground with more power and the shaking slowly began to ease as the waves from a nearby ocean started to crash against the shores violently.

Optimus looked at the scout in the sky and whispered, "The prophecy is becoming true…" Arcee snapped, "So we're just going to sit here and do nothing!" The leader looked down at her and then back up at Bee.

He sighed and asked, "You haven't been taking any notice of his humanly natural disasters have you?" She rolled her eyes and said, "Of course I noticed them, what about them, there nothing we can do to stop them."

"On the contrary, Arcee, we can stop them."

"How do you expect us to stop them?"

Optimus explained, "Each natural disaster is controlled by Bumblebee and his emotions. The tornado represents his spiraling anger, the lightning represents his pain, the waves show his extreme sadness, and the shaking ground shows how much patience he has at the moment."

He continued, "Seeing as how the ground is barely shaking, he is trying to remain calm. But the waves crashing shows he is most upset with what he is doing. The tornado shows how angry he is with himself and the lightning is showing all of his pain inside of him."

Arcee asked, "Okay, so do you want us to talk to him or something?" The leader nodded and said, "If we cannot get through to him by talking, we might have to end him, though I'm not sure how."

"Unicorn!"

"Not even Unicorn himself can stop the destroyer of worlds."

"Optimus, you're saying that-"

"That Bumblebee is indeed more powerful than Unicorn himself."

The female autobot questioned, "Is he more powerful than Primus and Liam?" The Prime contemplated before saying, "He is more powerful than Primus yes, but I am unsure if he is stronger than Liam. If he is, Bumblebee might have a chance to stop himself."

Without thinking Miko ran out into the windy streets and yelled, "Bee! It's me, Miko! I know we don't have that well of a connection, but I believe in you! I know you can stop yourself! You're not a monster, you're a hero!"

The tornado began to weaken as well as the lightning and waves after Bee heard what Miko said. He looked down at his friends and beeped softly, _"Miko…"_

As soon as Bumblebee was approaching the ground, Starscream flew at him screeching, "I've had about enough of you! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Bee gave Starscream a venomous glare before clapping his hands, causing lightning to come out of the sky and shock the seeker. Starscream screamed in pain as the volts of electricity flowed through each of his circuits.

Once the lightning stopped, the decepticon's singed body fell to the ground. The next thing everyone knew, Knockout and Breakdown were firing their lasers at the scout… wrong move…

Bumblebee made a swift motion with his hand across his chest, causing the tornado to glide over to the two decepticons and swallow them up inside of it. **CLAP!** Lightning shot out of the sky and went right through the tornado, shocking the spinning cons.

When the tornado stopped spinning and the lightning disappeared both Knockout and Breakdown fell out of the sky and onto the pavement. At first they both twitched, but then they closed their eyes and slipped into unconsciousness.

Megatron just watched in awe as Bumblebee easily stopped whoever came his way with such extraordinary power. He gasped in pain as more energon leaked from his previous wound from the little terror.

Liam smiled and congratulated, "Good work, Bumblebee. Now as your prize, destroy Earth." The scout flew up to the face and beeped once, _"No."_ Liam's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he took in what Bee had just said to him.

"No? You dare say no to me?"

"_Yeah. You can keep calling me the destroyer of worlds, but I won't destroy Earth."_ He beeped angrily.

"You're forgetting your place, bug."

"_No! you're forgetting __**your**__ place. You can't control me anymore!"_

The scout flew at the face with hate filled red eyes. The next thing they knew there was what looked like an explosion from an atom bomb and then the all heard Liam screaming in pain. A powerful wind knocked everyone onto the ground and shattered glass windows that were around in nearby buildings.

When the wind stopped blowing Ivy ran out of the alley and gasped, "Everyone… look!" Everyone got back onto their feet and saw a figure walking towards them with a slight limp. When the figure got out of the smoke they all saw that it was _Bumblebee!_

The scout's armor was back to its usual yellow color with black stripes here and there, and he had his normal bright, big blue eyes. He looked at his team and friends and beeped faintly, _"I did it, Arcee… I did it… but I'm sorry everyone…"_

His eyes closed as he fell to the ground in a pool of his own energon. Ratchet ran to him first, trying to stop the bleeding for the moment so he could properly fix him back at the base. Arcee ran to him next and let out a horrified gasp as she saw the condition Bee's body was in: dents everywhere, energon leaks all over, and cuts up and down his body.

Ratchet lifted the scout up gently and looked over at Bulkhead and said, "Carefully get him back to the base, Bulkhead. I mean it, if I see one more injury on him you'll be looking just like him, got it?"

Bulkhead nodded and started walking hurriedly back to the base so his friend could recharge in peace. Arcee looked at the now blue sky and wondered, _'Where's Arachnid? Didn't she notice everything going on around her?'_

Optimus put a hand on Arcee's shoulder and stated simply, "He will get better, Arcee." She looked up at him and said, "I know he will, but why him? Why does everything bad always happen to him?"

"No one can choose who they are, they can only choose what they want to be."

"I know but… I can't stand to see him hurt, Optimus."

"Nor can I. But Bumblebee is a fighter, he will make it."

"He always does, doesn't he?"

The Prime smiled and said, "He does and I see great things in his future. There will be a few bumps in the road, but I have high expectations for Bumblebee… and you too Arcee." A compliment from a Prime? That was a great honor!

She smiled up at her leader and whispered, "Thank you, Optimus Prime… thank you." He smiled down at her again as they started walking back in the direction of the base with Ratchet trailing not too far behind.

**Terribly sorry it took so long! I know it took me a while, but I've been pretty busy. :( I'm sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes! Chapter Twelve will be on its way soon if you review, remember chapters get uploaded faster the more reviews I get.**

_**SO IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER, REVIEW PLEASE!**_** :)**

_Questions for the next chapter! What is team Prime going to do with Ivy? Will Arachnid come out of hiding or will she remain in the shadows? Will the decepticons strike back at Bumblebee or will they disappear? Will Bumblebee be okay? So many questions! :)_

_**Thank you for everything! :)**_


End file.
